Baby
by edwardcullenlover01
Summary: Bella was 18 at a party & drunk that when she finds shes pregnant she doesnt the father is Now 4 years later Edward Cullen famous pop star needs a break and comes back to his hometown Here he meets a 4yr old who looks familiar B/E Em/R A/J AH please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so it's been a while but I really like this story. First chapter is not always the best, so keep that in mind. I have already wrote 5 chapters and if you guys like the story that please reveiw! Reveiws = inspiration to write more!**

**Anyway...**

**-BELLA-**

"Mama how come all the other kids at school have daddies and I don't?" Mitch asked. My cute, adorable 4 year old. It broke my heart every time he asked.

"Because God wanted it that way, but you like it right? It being just you and me?" I asked.

"Of course mama you and me are the best there ever!" he exclaimed giving me a hug.

"Glad you think so." I said.

So here it is, I was 18 wild, and drunk. It a classic really I was so drunk that I lost my virginity to a guy I didn't know and now I can't even remember what he looks like.

I had no idea who Mitch's father was and I was more and more ashamed of it everyday, but what can I do now? "Mama looks who is on TV!" I looked to see pop star Edward Cullen on the screen. He became famous shortly after I got pregnant. He always looked so familiar to me. Like I knew him, but that's just crazy.

"Bella you really need to get Mitch off that Cullen guy." My big brother Emmett said as he walked through the door way.

He came to smell what I was cooking in the kitchen as I hummed along to the music coming from the TV. I admit he seemed a bit stuck up but his music was my guilty pleasure and that's why I had no problems with Mitch liking his music also. "What? Sure he may be a stuck up pop star, but you have to admit he can sing and there is nothing you can do about. Mitch breakfast!" I called out. "Not to mention he's super hot."

"Mom!" Mitch complained.

"What? He's my age and even if he wasn't I-

"MOM!"

"Okay, okay I got the picture." I laughed.

"No, but seriously Bella that's not very manly." Emmett said.

"Oh I forgot I was dealing with the man of all men." I teased.

"That's right." He said.

I served Mitch his pancakes and then sat down to eat mine with him. Emmett sat next to me with a puppy dog look on his face. "Doesn't Emmett get pancakes?" he asked.

I just laughed and got up to get him some pancakes. Emmett was 24 and I was 22. Today we were taking Mitch to the park to have a picnic. Emmett has always been there for me and ever since Mitch was born he's been there for him to. We got in the car and headed for Wal Mart first to pick up a few things.

As we were heading towards the picnic blankets I tried to see what Emmett was staring at. But sooner than later I had to turn my head to see where I was going. Emmett however didn't realize this and smacked right into a clothes rack knocking it over. I could help but burst out laughing so I ran behind the changing rooms to hide it because one of the workers was running over. It was then that I realized what Emmett had been staring at. It was a blonde girl about my age. But she wasn't a fake blonde like some blondes that I knew back in the day,

I watched as he apologized and she just smiled and said it was nothing they couldn't fix as she helped him clean up the mess. For the first time in my 22 years of age I saw Emmett blush!

I looked down at Mitch standing by my side and he was smiling as we poked our heads a little farther out to see better. Emmett looked for us and quickly spotted us as he said a quiet good bye to the blonde girl. He saw the smirks on our faces and stuck his tongue out which was accompanied by a lovely glare.

"What?" He said.

"You like her." I accused.

"What ever." He said breaking his eye contact. I was a master at spotting a lair and he was lying.

"Ask her" I said.

"Bella, she's pretty and all but that doesn't mean I should get down on one knee and-

"I meant on a date you ding dong."

He hesitated trying to think of an excuse. "C'mon Uncle Emmett I thought you were the man of all men?" He accused and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I am!" He said defensively.

"Then be a man and ask her on a date." He opened his mouth to respond but I cut him off, "I can spot a lie a mile away now go!"

"Mitch feel free to take notes." He said,

"Why?" Mitch asked.

"Because you're about to see a man in action." I just laughed as he went over to the girl, Mitch and I snuck behind the same fitting rooms as before.

He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around only to smile when she saw it was Emmett. "How may I help you?" She asked.

"The real question is how may I help you?" he shot back. Mitch just slapped his fore head. Smart boy, couldn't have said that any better.

I had to jump in and save him I had no other choice. I ran up and started saving his butt, "What my 5' 11", all muscle lovable teddy bear of a brother means to say is that he really likes you and was wondering if he could take you to dinner on Friday." I finished.

He shot me a confused look, he was so clueless sometimes. She smiled and said, "I'd like that." She wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed to him. "See you Friday…"

"Emmett." He said anxiously.

"Okay then see you Friday Emmett." Then she walked off.

"Your welcome." I said.

He unfolded the paper and looked at it. "Her name is Rosalie, what a beautiful name." He stared at the paper adoringly.

"Are you sure you're not ready to get down on one knee?" I asked.

"Hey Uncle Emmett want to hear the notes I took?" Mitch asked. What notes could he have possibly gotten out of that?

"Sure." He said eager to hear.

"Well only one really 'When asking out a girl don't be a wimp like my Uncle Emmett." I couldn't help but laugh that was too good.

Oh, what a good day.

**-EDWARD-**

I ran into my hotel room and locked the door behind me as I heard the raging paparazzi behind me. Sometimes being a pop star wasn't the easiest thing in the world. I needed a break. I needed to let lose like I used to when I was 18 right before I hit it big.

I remember the last party I went to it was crazy. I remember banging this drunk chick. Brown hair and brown eyes but that was all I knew about her I didn't even know her name. I remember that town. Forks was what it was called. Maybe I could take a break there. Just a week or two. I know there is no press there it would be perfect. I decided I would get a plane ticket now. I mean why not the sooner the better after all my vacation time was just around the corner I would just call and say I'm taking it a few days earlier.

Wait. An air plane was to flashy I would have to drive there. So I packed my things and got in the car and headed to my home town. I know its really spontaneous to do things like that but that's the way I was you never knew what I would be doing within the next five minutes.

After hours of traveling I saw the Forks sign and heard the thunder roll. Yup this was it. It was non-stop rain here the way I remembered things. I should probably pick up a few snacks before finding a hotel to stay in. I saw a Wal Mart coming and turned into it.

I walked through the door and took a short cut through the clothes section to get to the food when a little boy came up to me. "I know who you are." He said.

I couldn't be recognized, "Shhh we don't want anyone to know who I am okay?" I asked."Okay." I sighed with relief and it was then I saw how much the boy looked like me. Same hair, same eyes, even the same voice… "I'm so sorry. Was he bothering you?" A voice asked.

I looked up to see one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. She looked to be about my age. It was then when I was recognized. "Hey! I know who-

I put my hand over her mouth, "Please don't say it."

She pulled my hand off her mouth. "Sure no problem." I liked how she understood what I meant. She seemed very down to earth. Then a huge guy who also looked about our age walked up. "No way." He said.

"Emmett he doesn't want anyone to know." The angel said.

"Whatever. Ready to go to the park?" I wondered if this man was her boyfriend, only one way to find out. This should be easy the small boy and the angel seemed to be fans.

"Oh there's a park here do you mind if I were to come?" I asked.

"Mom! Please." One.

"Emmett?' Two.

He thought for a minute, "Why not?" Third times the charm.

I followed there car to a park I knew all to well. I just wanted to come to get closer to the angel. Hopefully the big guy wasn't her boyfriend. But I think the boy is her son. Oh well who cares this angel was to interesting to let a kid get in my way.

We got to the park and we sat down to eat. I figured it would be easiest to start with the kid. "So how old are you sport?" I asked.

"Four." So if the angel was my age then she must have been 18 when she had him. Maybe she's an older sister. "And what your sisters name?" I asked.

"I don't have a sister." He replied.

"Oh then whose this pretty lady right here?" I asked nodding in the direction of the angel.

"Oh that's my mommy! You think she's pretty because she was just saying how ho-

"That's enough Mitch, my name is Bella."

"Did you know that Bella is beautiful in Italian." I said,

She blushed, how cute, "No I didn't."

"Did you know that I am here?" The big guy asked.

"Is this your dad, sport?" I asked.

"No, that's Uncle Em. I don't have a daddy actually." He said sadly. I feel bad for him. But this means the angel, well Bella, was single.

"Oh that's to bad." I said.

"Uncle Em wanna have a race around the playground?" Mitch asked.

"Sure Mitchy. On your marks, get set, go!" And they were gone. Perfect. I couldn't help but notice how much the boy resembled me. It was kinda freaky. Forks was so much different then it was when I was 18. Or I guess I was different . I thought about the girl I was with before I left and for the first time I felt guilty.

My mind flashed back to the brown haired, brown eyed girl but I was interrupted by Bella, "So what brings you to Forks?" It was then that I realized that she had brown hair. And brown eyes.

NO WAY! It couldn't be… could it?

**Reveiws?**

**I can post another chapter tomorrow if I have reveiws! Even if its just one!**

**By the way I have been diagnosed with bieber fever! (for those of you who don't know it means I love Justin Bieber. If you don't know who he is then I feel bad for you.)**

**Song to listen to: Baby - Justin Bieber**

**Quote: "It's not about finding the perfect person. It's about seeing an imperfect person perfectly." - think about it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**-BELLA- **

I was at the park with Emmett, Mitch and the one and only Edward Cullen. I swear I had to pinch myself every five minutes to see if this was a dream. The Edward Cullen. What are the chances that I run into him at Wal Mart in Forks and then he wants to come to the park with us!

I thought he would be stuck up but he seemed decent so far. Trust me, he could be a complete ass and his looks would make up for it. Mitch and Emmett were off in the park when I decided to start the conversation. "So what brings to Forks?" I asked.

I looked over to see his flawless face quite confused. "Edward?" He shook his head then smiled at me.

"Actually I really needed a break and this is my hometown. So I figured why not? There isn't a single camera within miles of this place so it was perfect." He said, although he was smiling I could still see a hint of frustration on his face.

"Oh I didn't know this was your hometown. It's mine too. Did you go to school here?" I asked.

"No, I went to a private school nearby. But I often was in town for the outrageous parties that my best friend would throw. Maybe you knew him, he went to Forks." He said.

"What was his name?" I asked.

"Jasper Hale." He said. Jasper Hale? I remember him he was the most popular guy in our school. Emmett used to be friends with him. He did throw some good parties. Matter of fact it was his party that I got pregnant at. That's why Emmett now hates him. I looked up at Emmett as I remembered how mad he was. He almost murdered Jasper. And that was only because it was his party I wonder what he would do if I ever found out who the father was.

"You better not bring his name up around Emmett." I warned.

"Why not?" He asked. I wasn't ready to tell him why so I scrambled for an excuse.

But I came up empty handed, "Just don't, okay?" I said.

He seemed skeptical but in the end he agreed, "Okay." There was an awkward silence when he spoke, "Bella did you ever…"

"Did I ever what?" I asked.

"Never mind." I hated when people did that. I was about to pressure him to tell me when Mitch and Emmett came back panting. Well, more Emmett than Mitch. He collapsed down next to me .

"Water. I need water." He said between breaths. I laughed and handed him a water bottle. He unscrewed the cap and then poured it over him self.

"Did Mitch where you out?" I asked.

"Oh shut up." He shot back, I just laughed. Mitch sat next to Edward proud that he had beat Emmett.

**-EDWARD-**

She knew Jasper and for some reason when he came up she asked me not to mention him in front of Emmett. I have no idea why. The more I thought about it the more she looked like the girl from the party. I felt as if I was going crazy but as I continued to look and speak with her the more the flashbacks came back.

It was all the same. As I came back to reality I realized that I had created an awkward silence. The wind blew her hair and a sweet scent of strawberries crossed my senses. Another flashback. I had to ask just to calm my nerves. "Bella did you ever…" I chickened out.

"Did I ever what?" She asked.

"Never mind." I could tell she was going to ask again when Mitch and Emmett came running up. Emmett looking like he just got his butt kicked. Serves him right. I can tell I already don't like him. Probably because of the fact that he doesn't like me.

A storm blew in before I could even talk to Bella any more. I watched as they drove off. I couldn't get Mitch's face out of my mind. He look and acted just like me. Freaky coincidence? My gut was telling me otherwise. I had to talk to Bella again.

When I got to my motel I knew I was going to have to find Bella. Shouldn't be hard in this small town. But it was then I realized that I didn't even know her last name. I remembered that she knew Jasper and decided to call him.

You see, Jasper is a good friend of mine, we live in my penthouse back in California. I dialed his number and pressed talk. It ringed for a while and then he picked up, "Eddie!" He screamed into the phone.

I rolled my eyes not correcting my name, "Hey Jazz."

"Edward where have you been man? It doesn't matter. I was thinking we could hit the club tonight, maybe grab some chicks." He said.

"Jasper, listen, I'm out of town for about 2 weeks." I said.

He cut me off, "Your taking a vacation without me? Where?"

"I'm in Forks and it was a spur of the moment type thing." I replied.

"Forks! What the hell? What kind of a vacation is that? Why did you go there?" He asked so many questions.

"No paparazzi, its my hometown, aren't those good enough reasons?" I asked.

"I never understood you Edward." He stated.

I laughed, "Listen, when we were in high school, did you know a girl named Bella?"

It was silent on the other end, "Why?"

So he did know her, "I meet a girl named Bella and I really like her. You came up in our conversation and she seemed to know you. But she asked me not to bring you up in front of her brother, Emmett. Why?" I asked.

"Edward, you got to stay away from her." He said. "You remember that party? The one I had right before we left?"

"Yea…"

"Bella was there. She got drunk and then lost her virginity to some guy. She never knew who he was, not even his name. Soon she find out that she was pregnant and Emmett murdered me for not watching her at my party. Don't get me wrong, I loved her death, like a sister and it was a true mistake. But you can't get close to her, Emmett will get involved and you just wait soon there will be paparazzi in Forks."

"Thanks for the warning man, but you know me I never do the right thing." I shut the phone before he could reply. So she was at the party. Shit.

The next day I was strolling around Forks when I saw Bella going into a small coffee shop. I ran to the shop and she saw me instantly. Bella waved and I ran to go sit with her. "Hello, Bella."

I had to talk to her. "Listen Bella I need to talk to you. Its important." I looked into her eyes and she understood.

"Okay so lets talk." She said.

"Bella you remember going to one of Jasper's parties when we were 18?" I asked.

"You have to be more specific. I went to a lot of Jasper's parties." She said.

It killed me to say this to angel like Bella, even if it was true, "The one that you lost your virginity at." She looked at me shocked.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Jasper. Bella, I think…"

**-BELLA-**

How the hell did he know I lost my virginity at one of Jasper's parties! "Bella, I think that I might.."

Oh no, oh my gosh. There's no way. "Bella Jasper told me it was the last party before I left. I was at that party. I was drunk and I had sex with a brown eyed, brown haired girl. You brown eyes and brown hair. You had sex too. You got pregnant and you have a son that looks and acts like me. You do the math."

That pissed me off. "Are you trying to tell me that your Mitch's father! I don't think so! Your Edward Cullen for gods sake! There's no way. When I had Mitch you were already famous! I have never meet you until yesterday! I don't why the hell you're here but its not to fuck up my life! " I got up and left the store.

Okay so maybe I didn't know who Mitch's father was but I know its NOT Edward Cullen. "Bella! Listen I know this is hard to take in but I really think I am Mitch's father. I don't want to mess up your life but if Mitch is my son I want to be part of it."

"Well I don't want you party of it, because you are not Mitch's father!" I screamed.

"Bella this can be done one way or another. We can calmly go to the clinic and get a DNA test done or we can fight in court and when I win then will do the DNA test." I couldn't afford court. I would just have to humor him.

"Fine will go to the clinic. But listen to me, whether your Mitch's father or not if any of this gets into the news I'll kill you." I threatened.

"Thank you. Bella I know that your over reacting because you love Mitch so much, but I would never say this just to joke around, I am 100% serious about being his dad.

We drove to the clinic, after getting Mitch from Emmett, and a simple DNA test was preformed. We sat in an awkward silence as we waited for the results. I thought about what he had said in the shop. It all seemed very logical and my gut was telling me that he was the father. I felt the tears welling in my eyes. What am I going to do? My mind is so over whelmed. It was then that I started crying.

"Bella." Edward pulled me into a comforting hug as I started to cry but it wasn't long before I realized that he was crying himself.

"Swan, Isabella." I heard the doctor call. We went into the doctor's office, leaving Mitch under the watch of a nurse in the play room.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss. Swan the test results are in and…"


	3. Chapter 3

**-BELLA-**

"Mr. Cullen, Miss. Swan the test results are in and, Mr. Cullen you are the father." My stomach dropped as the words came out of his mouth. The tears spilled out of my eyes yet again as Edward escorted Mitch and I to our car. He buckled Mitch in and I stood next to the car in a complete shock.

Edward pulled me in for a hug and whispered in my ear, "I told you Bella. Mitch is my son and I will be the father he needs, I promise. I'll come by later, we have a lot to work out. But don't worry and don't tell Mitch that I am his father until I come by. I'll be there in an hour okay?" He asked.

I nodded my head yes and got in the car. We were driving home when Mitch finally spoke up, "What's wrong mama?"

"Nothing honey, I'm just a little emotional right now." I said.

"Oh PMS right?" he asked. I smiled.

"No not PMS. How did you know about PMS?" I asked.

"Uncle Emmett told me about it when this teenager blew me off at the park." He responded.

This distracted me. I had never heard of this before. "Why don't you tell me the whole story."

"Okay, well this one day when Uncle Em took me to the park and I saw this pretty girl. She was about 13. Uncle Em told me to go for it so I did but she said she wasn't interested in 4 year olds which is ridiculous and besides my looks make me look at least 5. Anyway Uncle Emmett said she was probably PMSing which is when girls get mad for no apparent reason."

He had me cracking up by that point. I don't know what I would do with out him. He truly was a blessing in disguise. We pulled into the drive way and I saw a silver Volvo parked in the drive. Oh no.

He was sitting on our porch steps when we got out of the car. "Hi Edward! What are you doing here? Why did we go to the doctor today?" Mitch exploded.

"Mitch calm down. We will tell you soon go inside and wash your hands for dinner." I said.

"Fine." He said.

I looked at Edward, "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Work it out." He shot back.

"You make it sound simple." I said.

"It can be."

"What do you mean it can be? You just found out you're a father and you think this is simple!" I said. "Where is your reaction? Why aren't you freaking out?"

"I'm a calm person. Inside I am freaking out but things are only hard if you make them hard." He said.

"We shall see. Come in, let's talk."

After getting Mitch dinner and in bed we sat in the living room. He was the first to speak. "Bella, I'll be honest I have absolutely no idea how to be a father. But I have thought about it and when I was young my abusive father left me and I will not do that to my son. I will not be my father."

"So what do you suggest? I mean you're a pop star and I don't want any paparazzi in his life." I said.

"Me neither and I will make sure that no one knows about him as long as you wish to do so. I am not going to be the dad that just sends a child support every month I want to be Mitch's life." He said.

"I do too. Mitch has gone long enough without you. So are you going to move here?" I asked.

"It seems as if it is the most logical thing to do at the moment." I bent my head down. This felt so weird. He put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. "Bella I called Jasper for a reason. I like you and I don't want things to be awkward between us. Sure now that I know I have a son and that you are his mother things are more complicated. But this can work."

"What? You and me or you and Mtich?" I asked.

"Both. At the time Mitch is more important but in time I think we can work to." He said.

"I agree." I said.

"Heres my plan I am on a break for a while. I'll move to Forks and we can spent time with Mitch together. I don't want it to be me just getting him and dropping him off at a certain time. I want us to do this together, as parents." I just kept staring off into space.

"I'm just so scared." I said barely above a whisper.

"Me too."

**-EDWARD- **

Mitch is my son. My talk Bella last night was mostly me talking and her agreeing. Which was a good thing. I was worried that she was going to fight with everything I had to say, but she didn't.

I liked her a lot, but now was not the time to be pressing for a date. I had a son to take care of. It was weird to have thought that thought. I come into to Forks and not have been here for a full 24 hours and I find out that I have a son.

So I did it.

I told Jasper and Jasper only my situation and I had six months off.

I found an apartment in Forks and bought it. Hey, when you're a pop star you have bonuses like enough money to buy an apartment cash.

I spent at least 2 hours a day with Mitch and he loved it. Bella was still a loving mother who to everyone else it appeared as if she was fine. But I knew that she was being distant. Everyday I watched her and this weird feeling would occur in my chest. It felt like my heart would beat faster and then stop. I couldn't describe these feelings.

But it seemed like whenever I would try to pull Bella closer she would just push me away. She was putting on act when Mitch was around, she was acting as if there was no problems in the world. But I knew that there was.

This was all new to me and I couldn't confront Bella yet, not when I was just getting to know Mitch.

One day Bella had to work late so I had Mitch all to myself. "Edward- I mean _dad-_

"It's okay sport you don't have to call me dad. Not unless your comfortable doing so." I said.

"it's just weird mama always said the reason I didn't have a dad was because god wanted it that way. Now I know that I do have one I want to know why you are here?" He asked.

It was an odd question and I had no idea how to answer but I gave it my best shot. "I guess all things happen for a reason."

"Oh." Mitch was a smart kid and I knew that he deserved a better answer than that and I had one but Mitch wasn't the one who needed to hear it. We got to my apartment and Mitch went to the living room to play with the few toys that I had bought him. I turned one of his favorite movies in and went into my room. I grabbed my cell and dialed Bella's number. "Hello?" She answered.

"I know your working but there was something I had to tell you." I said. This was going to be random and it was going to leave her wondering but I had to say it.

"Ok shoot." She said.

"Coming home Mitch said that you told him the reason he didn't have a dad was because god wanted it that way. So he wanted to know why I was here now. I gave him a BS answer but here is the real one. I was immature, incapable and stupid. There was no way I could have handled a child let alone believe it was mine. But here I am 4 years later and I could not love or be more proud of my son and you Bella. You've done an amazing job without me. I am here now and I have more than enough money to help you. I just wanted you to know that."

I heard sniffles on the other end. "Thank you for telling me that Edward and you don't know how much that means to me. I want to tell you something to. It doesn't matter that you were not there all those years. But it's not your fault. It's not either of our faults, we didn't know. Now we do and I couldn't ask for a better man to be Mitch's father and he loves you I know he can't call you dad yet but give it time. Soon he'll be ready." She finished.

This women never ceased to amaze me. "Bella?"

"What?"

"When will you be ready?"


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! Reveiws are amazing! I love you all! Yo amor tu todo! **

**Song: If We Ever Meet Again (None of these songs have anything to do with the story. I just put them here beacuse I like them! ) ;)**

**Quote: - not a quote but a question. Does everyone know why they call a crush a crush? I know and I hope you all do too!**

**-BELLA-**

"Bella?" he asked.

"What?"

"When will you be ready?" he asked.

"I don't know but I'm not saying that I never will be." I heard him sigh on the other end. I knew that he understood. I heard someone knock on my office door. "I have to go. Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella."

I went to open the door and saw Emmett standing there with a huge grin on his face. "Geez I'm surprised you even answered the door. I haven't heard from you in maybe 3 weeks?" He said.

I felt terrible Emmett has always been a constant presence in my life. Three weeks is the longest we have ever went without speaking and we were not even fighting. Yet, anyway I have yet to tell him about Edward.

All of a sudden he pulled out some flowers from behind his back and I felt the smile creep up. "Are those for me?" I asked.

"Of course my beautiful sister." He said sitting on the couch making himself comfy.

"You seem happy. I never did ask your date with the beloved Rosalie went." I said.

"Are you talking about my soon to be girl friend?" he asked. My mouth formed an 'o' shape in joy. "That's right sister tonight is the night. We have been on 9 dates in the past three weeks and I don't go more than an hour with out talking to her. She's an angel Bella this is the one."His eyes were sparkling and I couldn't be more happy.

"Oh Emmett I knew it was love at first sight." I joked, "I'm so happy for you and I know she will say yes when you ask her to be your girlfriend."

He got a bit nervous, "I sure hope so." He changed the subject, "So how has my little Mitchy been doing haven't seen him in what seems like forever."

I felt my nose twitch it was something I did when I was uncomfortable or disgusted. He spotted it right away. "Bella what's up? And don't try to lie."

"What's the use in lying. Emmett please don't get mad but I have made a discovery and that's why we haven't talked in so long, because I have been so busy." I said.

"Bella, Where is this going?" He asked.

"I found Mitch's father." I said and shut my eyes to prepare for the yelling I knew he was going to be mad at Edward . He kicked Jasper's ass just for it being his party.

"What? When? Who? How?" He asked calmly.

"Your not mad?"I asked.

"Bella answer my questions."

"Edward Cullen. The day after our picnic and we went to a doctor and had a DNA test done." I said.

"So for sure he is Mitch's dad?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Who's idea was the DNA test?"

"Edwards" I replied.

"Who thought it?" He asked.

"Thought what?"

"That he was the dad. Who thought it you or him."

"Him. He said he called Jasper to find out more about me and Jasper told him about me getting pregnant at his party, Edward came to me and told me he remember doing it with a girl who looked like me and well I guess we just had to do the math and he was the dad." I finished.

"Hold up! Jasper? As in Hale?" He asked. Now I could hear some anger in his voice.

"Yes he and Edward used to live together in California." I said.

"Just hearing that name makes me sick to my stomach. So Edward told you he remembered the sex?"

"Yes."

"Meaning he wasn't wasted."

"Emmett don't blame this on him. We both didn't know each other." I defended.

"Yes but he was having sex! He should have protected you or at least made sure you were alright! But no, what did he do? Went off to California with my enemy and became a frilly pop star!" He yelled.

"Emmett! It's not his fault he didn't know my name. This is just as much my fault as his. I didn't use protection. I didn't say no!"

"Why are you defending him! He's to blame, you're a girl and you were wasted he took advantage of you!" I was near crying.

"I don't blame anyone for Mitch! I love him! You should too!" I screamed.

"I do love Mitch but not that ass hole your calling his father. I want another DNA test done!" He said.

"It was done by Carlisle he is one of the best doctors around and you know it." I said.

He paced around the room. I could tell he was trying to calm himself down. "Em, he has 6 month vacation and he bought an apartment here. He spends at least an hour or two with Mitch everyday."

"Oh is that so. What the hell happens when 6 months is up! Just go to sending you a check every month if you get one at all! What about the press!" He yelled.

"Emmett! Stop yelling! Your going to make me cry! Look Edward wants to be there for Mitch. And you can't blame him for what we did in the past. But he's here now and that's what matters." I said.

"Yes, Bella that is correct. Now is what matters and what's happening now is that your trusting and welcoming the guy who screwed up your life! If that's who you are then maybe we aren't as close as I thought." He stormed out of my office and I collapsed to the floor in a fetal position. I sat there for hours crying.

**-EDWARD- **

After speaking with Bella Mitch and I watched the movie and when the clock struck 9 I knew it was time to take him home. It's strange, I have only know him for three weeks and I feel like I have been there since day one. I know that I haven't but it feels that way. Being a father is one of the most amazing things that I have ever done. I feel as if it has matured me immensely.

We pulled into Bella's driveway and the lights were off. How unusual. Her house was usually full of light. I got out of the car leaving Mitch buckled in his seat. I went to the door and rang the door bell to see if she was home. A feeling of fright over took me as the seconds passed and the door was yet to be opened. I started to peak in the windows.

It was then I knew that no one was home. I got back in the car with Mitch and pulled out my cell. I called Bella but I only got her voicemail. I started to feel panicked as I thought of Bella in trouble. I had to start looking. I threw the car in reverse and headed towards where she worked. When I arrived at the office it looked as if they were getting ready to lock up.

With Mitch in hand he showed me to Bella's office but the door was locked. I knocked but it didn't open. "Bella?" I asked.

I heard sniffling on the other side. "Bella please open the door."

A couple minutes later the door opened and I saw her. She was a mess and her eyes were completely blood shot. Mitch grabbed on to her like a leach and she hugged him back as she took deep breaths.

She shot me a look that said she didn't want to talk about it. We walked the car when she all of a sudden turned. It was then I realized that we had separate cars. I watched as she buckled Mitch in and sadness over took me as I knew that we were heading in separate directions.

The thought became lost in my mind when I started to think about what she was crying about. I watched her pull out and decided that I would follow her. I didn't want her to know I was coming until Mitch was tucked into bed so I was careful to make sure she didn't see me coming. I waited outside her house until I thought the time was right.

I knocked on the door and she opened it within a minute. "Edward?" She asked.

"Bella you have to tell me why you were crying." I said.

"Why does it matter." She stated.

"Because you matter to me." I pleaded.

She didn't believe me, "No Mitch is what should matter to you. Nothing else."

She shut the door. It was like be poked by a million needles at the same time. Nothing could amount to the pain I felt.

What happened?

**-BELLA-**

"Night Mitchy." I said as I closed his door.

Maybe Emmett was right. Emmett's my role model. My bigger brother. It was those things that sent me into a world of wonder. I thought about my situation with Edward and the more I thought the more it seemed crazy.

How many pop stars give up everything to move to Forks?

How many pop stars would believe that they had a son they never knew about?

What was going to happen when 6 months was up? My life couldn't run on an hour glass and neither could Mitch's. If Edward planned on leaving I'm not sure that I could have him in my life or Mitch's, I would hate to see Mitch devastated. Something like that could scare a kid.

I heard my doorbell ring and I went to the door. Edward. "Bella you have to tell me why you were crying."

Why does he care? Does he even care or is this all an act? "Why does it matter?"

"Because you matter to me." I wanted so badly to believe him, but Emmett's words ran through my mind and I said the one thing that I thought was best.

"No, Mitch is the only thing that should matter. Nothing else." Then it took everything in my living body to shut the door in his face.

**Reveiws? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews. **

**The next three weeks are going to be rough with finals and project dues and such. So updates might not be often. But stick through it with me. Okay?**

**Song: Up by Justin Bieber **

**Quote: "We can go no where but up from here..." **

**-BELLA-**

It's been a couple days since the fight with Emmett. He called the next day apologizing for being rude and promised he would have my back no matter what. Edward I have yet to work things out with but we'll jump off that bridge when we get to it.

But enough sad thoughts today I was meeting the beloved Rosalie. Also know as Emmett's girl friend. It's been years since Emmett's had a girl friend. Four to be exact. It was the same party. His girl friend, Katy, cheated on him. I couldn't have imagined a worse for him. He was so in love with her or should I say he loved her but they weren't in love. It takes two to be in love.

He's been on a few dates but other than that he pretty much spends all his free times with Mitch and I. Now that Edward is in the picture I don't have as much time to spend with Emmett, considering all the chaos that has been going on since Edward came into the picture.

I pulled up to Emmett's house. It was not far off from mine. I liked it, it was small, yet cozy. We were having a cook out. I walked around the back with Mitch to see Emmett fumbling with his shirt.

I laughed in what seems like forever, "What are you doing?" I said.

He looked up at me and tried to hide his smile, "I'm nervous, okay?" he defended himself.

I went up to him and helped him fix his collar. "So when's the future Mrs. Swan arriving?" I asked.

"In a couple minutes." He said.

"Wow Uncle Em, why are you so dressed up? It's just me and mommy.' Mitch said.

"Mitch I told you there were going to be other people here." I said.

"Oh yea, Wal Mart girl." He said with a smirk. I laughed again. It was amazing how at ease I felt it just being Mitch, Emmett and I. It was as easy as breathing to be with these two and they always knew how to make me smile.

"Hey Mitchy, you might want to try calling her Rosalie when she arrives. Okay?" He asked.

"What ever you say." Mitch replied.

Emmett looked up at me, "Just so you know she's bring one of her best friends. Her name is Alice I think."

"Oh she sounds nice." I said.

"Yea Rosalie wanted me to meet her best friend. She told me to invite mine too." He said.

"And?" I asked.

"Well, my two best friends are kinda already here." He said.

"Aww how cute!" I said.

"Wow Uncle Em, I thought you were supposed to be a man. Man my butt. You're a softy." Mitch said.

"Mitch it takes a man to admit his feelings." I said.

"Now, Bella don't go teaching him to be a wimp, he's right that was totally unmanly and it won't happen again." I rolled my eyes at his comment and saw a red convertible pass by. I knew it was Rosalie when I saw the blonde hair flying in the wind.

Emmett ran around to the front and I was hot on his heels, "Hey Em, quick question."

"What?"

"How can she afford something like that on a Wal Mart Salary?" I asked.

"Told you she was amazing." He said.

Then he was gone. I turned my head to see him spinning Rosalie around, then he kissed her. I felt a smile on my face. He kissed her so sweetly, I could tell he really cared about her.

A brown haired pixie got of the car and quickly skipped over to me. "Hi! I'm Alice. Are you Bella? Of course you are! I have been so excited since Rosalie told me about this cook out! I know we will be good friends and I can't wait to get to know you and Emmett! I'm Rosalie's best friend but were like sisters and your Emmett's sister and Emmett and Rosalie are practically married making you're her sister in law and basically that makes us sisters!" She squealed as she pulled me into a hug.

"Um, Hello to you too?" I said.

Rosalie chuckled, "That's Alice for you a hyper little pixie she is. Hi, I'm Rosalie," She put out her hand and I shook it, "I'm so glad to met you, Emmett talks about you all the time!"

"He talks about you too. Matter of fact he can't seem to shut up." I said giving him a sly look.

He just stuck his tongue out and I laughed. What an immature baby he was sometimes.

Rosalie bent over to shake hands with Mitch but he just looked down and blushed, I smiled. His shyness was so cute. "You must be Mitch, I have heard a lot about you too and I'm glad to meet you. But by the looks of it you don't want to meet me." She said.

"He's just shy." Emmett and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

We headed to Emmett's back yard to start the cook out. Rosalie stuck by Emmett's side while he cooked and Mitch was busy playing in the sand box Emmett had built for him. That left just me and Alice. Alice spoke first, "Cute kid. How old?"

"Four." I replied.

"Oh, you seem young, when were you married?" She asked.

That struck a sore spot. "Actually I'm not."

"Fiancée?" She asked

"Ummm…"

"Boy friend?"

"It's a long story."

"Should I drop it?" She asked.

"No I'm fine."

"Is the dad in the picture?"

"Now, but it's only been for a couple of weeks believe it or not." I said. "But it wasn't his fault, he didn't know. Neither of us did."

"How does that figure?" She asked.

"That's another story for another time." I said.

"Great! That means you want to be friends." I thought about it and think Alice was a great friend it was already a breeze to talk to her and she had a great up best personality. I could use someone like this around me.

"So are you local?" I asked. "I have never seen you around before."

"Yes, well no. Not at the moment anyway. I used to live in California but turns out that's not the place for me. So I'm coming to live here." She said.

"What a place to pick. Why?" I asked.

"My nana Brandon lives here and she could use some help so I decided I was the one to do it. She would much rather have me than some stranger nurse in her home. Plus Rosalie lives here and she's my best friend." She said.

"Oh that's nice of you." I said.

"Lunch is served!" Emmett yelled. The rest of the afternoon was quite nice. Rosalie was a doll and Alice and I were quickly becoming good friends. Mitch was also taking a liking to Rosalie, as was Rosalie. She seemed to have a soft spot for Mitch.

Soon it was time to head out and I waved good bye as I backed out of the drive way. We went home and I walked through the door with a smile on my face. This day was exactly what I needed. A day where life seemed as if it was normal. A day full of laughs and smiles.

I checked my phone and saw it had a voicemail.

It was from Edward, I listened as his voice flowed through my speaker, "Bella, listen, Jasper is coming to stay with me a week or two. I don't know what you are going to think of this. If you have a problem call me but I'm hoping your not. I also wanted to tell you this because of Emmett. I know they blood runs thick between them. So yea. I guess I just want to tell you that the reason Jasper's coming is because one, he wants to meet Mitch, but if that's a problem I'll fix it. Two, I guess I just need someone. A friend. You and Mitch are the only people I know in Washington and all though I love Mitch he's not an adult and you don't even seem to want to associate with me at the moment. But that's okay, I can wait. Any way let me know your thoughts on the idea. If you don't want to talk to me write a letter and give to Mitch. Have a good night Bella."

I snapped my phone shut.

Damn.

**Jasper's coming... drama? Eventually. Reveiw!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last week! Gotta work hard and get those A's! Whoa!**

**Song: Billionare by Travie Mccoy**

**Quote: "Sometimes you have to run away, just to see who will come after you." :)**

**-EDWARD-**

I woke up on a Saturday and realized for the first time in 4 years I had nothing to do. I couldn't go see Bella and Mitch they were going to Emmett's today. What to do? Normally on a boring day I would call Jasper and we would always do something fun. But Jasper was in California.

Well, at the moment. I grabbed my phone and called Jasper, after a few rings he picked up. "Hello?" I heard his groggy voice answer. Must have woke him up. Oh well.

"Hey Jazz, rough night?" I joked.

"Shut up, man it's 7 a.m, this better be an emergency." He said.

I looked at the clock and realized that it was indeed 7 a.m. I guess I was used to it by now. That's what time I usually got up now that I moved to Forks. "Well, is being bored an emergency?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me right now?" he said.

I laughed, "No. C'mon man you should come up here. It'll be fun."

"Edward, when we left Forks we said that we were never coming back. You may have broke your promise but I am not breaking mine. There is nothing in Forks that I want to see or do. I especially don't want to see Emmett Swan."

"You won't man, I promise. Please Jazz I need another friend besides Mitch and Bella. Well I guess it's just Mitch right now." I said.

"What's up with you and Bella?" he asked.

"I don't know, she just isn't speaking to me at the moment. This has all been really hard for her." I said.

"I don't know…"

"Please, don't you want to meet Mitch?" I asked,

"Well, yeah but…"

"No, buts I already booked you a flight you'll get here later tonight. Thanks man this means a lot." I said. Then quickly hung up the phone before he could protest again. I know having Jasper come here may not have been the most brilliant idea but I needed someone to talk too and Bella wanted nothing to do with me so what now?

I called Bella to warn her that Jasper was coming but she didn't pick up so I left her a voice mail.

I decided while I was waiting till it was time to go grab Jasper from the air port I would take a walk around Forks a bit. I grabbed my jacket and headed out into the fresh air. It was currently March and wasn't as warm as it could be.

I was currently walking by the playground where I first got to know Bella and Mitch. It was then I heard a scream. "Edward!" I looked over and saw Lauren Mallory, dear lord. I never thought I would have seen her again.

"There's my pop star! Where have you been these past 4 years?" Why was she still here. You see, I used to go to school with here in Port Angeles.

"Being a pop star I guess." I replied.

"Your so funny Edward." She between her laughs. "So why are you here and not in Cali?"

I didn't know what to tell her I mean I most certainly wasn't going to tell her that it was because of my kid. News spreads fast and I didn't want the press knowing about my son.

"Just visting the folks." I lied.

"Oh I see, so are you interested in seeing a mov-

"Oh look at the time!" I cut her off, "I have to go now, bye Lauren!"

Later that night I drove to the air port in Port Angeles. This town was bigger than Forks requiring me to cover up a bit just so I didn't get recognized so far I haven't had a problem with that in Forks and I was truly grateful.

Jasper smiled as he saw me. "Hey man!" He said as he gave me one of his man hug things. Don't ask.

We got into my Volvo and were off to my apartment. "Wow you can actually see the stars here." Jasper said.

"Yeah, crazy isn't it?"

"Funny thing is I always knew that but I have forgot us being in California all this time. You know?"

"Yea, Forks has been quite the eye opener." I said.

"I bet. So tell me about the Mitch." He said.

"Coolest kid ever, you'll love him. I promise."

"So he likes you and everything?" He asked.

"Well, he hasn't called me dad yet but other than that he seems to like me for the most part."

"And Bella?" he asked.

"She's amazing. I like her a lot but I am afraid to make any moves with her and just recently she had completely shut me out and I have no idea why." I said.

"Hey this is probably more on her than it is on Mitch. Give her time."

"I know man I know."

After that conversation died down we went to my apartment and crashed.

**-BELLA-**

For once in almost a month I have had a day of no worries and all of a sudden Edward decides to have Jasper come down to visit for a while. If I didn't have enough people to worry about.

He said he would send Jasper home if it was a problem, but I couldn't ask him to do that. He needs somebody too.

The next morning I got up and decided I would be an adult and call Edward. I listened as it ringed.

_Ring…._

Maybe this is God's way of telling me this is a bad idea.

_Ring…_

Deep breaths Bella you have to face him.

_Ring…_

Why am I such a chicken of him. He's my son's father for goodness sake.

_Ring…_

That's it I'm chickening out. "Hello?" Damn.

"Hi Edward it's Bella." I said.

His voice was filled with excitement, "Bella! I'm glad your finally speaking with me. How was your day yesterday?" He seemed so nice. _"What the hell happens when 6 months is up!" _

I shook my head, "Uhh Fine. Anyway I got your message about Jasper and I'm guessing he wants to meet Mitch. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and I are all going to take Mitch to the park so I thought that would be the perfect time for Jasper to meet Mitch. What do you think?" I asked.

"Perfect! Catch ya in a few!" The line went dead.

This whole situation was all so over whelming. It felt weird Mitch actually having a father. I felt as if I wasn't awake when associating with Edward. Yesterday was the first day I could feel like I was able to breath.

I could have done that today too. Yet, some part of me called Edward. I am I going crazy?  
I fed Mitch breakfast and dressed him up for the chilly weather and we headed towards our park. Em, Rosalie and Alice were already there. "Hi guys!" I said enthusiastically.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett said running over to give me a hug.

Alice was bouncing. Surprise surprise. "I'm so glad you set this up Bella. This is going to be a blast it will be like were all in kindergarten." She said.

"Alice the way you act you would swear that you never left" Rosalie chipped in.

I laughed, "Well we have two guests coming."

"Who?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward and Jasper." I said.

"What!" Emmett yelled.

"Be good." I begged.

"Alright, but only because there are ladies present. C'mon Mitchy lets go on the slide!" He said as he ran away.

Rosalie, Alice and I sat on the park bench.

"Who is Edward and Jasper?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward is the father of my child and Jasper is his friend that flew in from California yesterday," I said.

"Oh, how exciting meeting the dad of your gorgeous child!" Alice said.

"Maybe through your eyes, Emmett doesn't like either one very much." I said.

'Why is that?" Rosalie asked,

"Long story. I'm not going to tell you to not ask Emmett about it, but it would be my personal recommendation." I said.

"Will you tell me?" She asked.

"Another time." I said. She nodded in understandment.

I saw as his car pulled up. I took deep breaths. This would be the first time Jasper would see Emmett since, well you know.

**As always reveiws are apprciated and are some great motivation. Want me to update? I want those reveiws!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know its been a long time. But what happened was my computer broke and I just got it back so now I have it and it works**

**"You can't help who you fall in love with."**

**Review!  
**

**-JASPER-**

"Hey man lets go to the park!" Edward yelled. Why the hell do I want to go to the park? I have been here for less than 24 hours and all I've done is stare at the walls in Edward's so called "aparment" lets just say there are obviously no penthouses here in Forks.

This kid who he claims is his "son" and his mother sure have changed Edward he so, so boring and responsible now. I ask Edward to go somewhere and he wants to go to the park? O my god.

"The park? Seriously Edward in the month I haven't seen you, you have become so boring and responsible. It makes me want to puke." I said.

"What's wrong with the park? Its fun isnt? Mitch always has fun there." HE said.

"Mitch is 4 of course he thinks its fun." I said.

"And there is nothing wrong with me cleaning up my act. I should have done it years ago and when you have a child you will get what I'm going through. But in the meantime a little understanding wouldn't hurt you." I said.

"Kid? Me have a kid? You are so full of crap I'm not even to get married. Hell, I'm not even having a girlfriend. If a girl ever gets me to act like a dork like you then yeah maybe I will marry her, but I'm not a whimp like you so I'm not exactly worried about it."

"And that girls out there you will see." Edward said. Seriously?

"Dude I thought Bella wasn't talking to you." I said.

"Well, shes not, kinda."

"Well were does all this deep crap come from?" I said.

"where does this shitty attitude come from? If that's the way I used to act I'm glad I don't anymore." He responded.

That hit me. He was right, Cali has done something to me and while I'm in Forks I'm gonna be more apprciative, or try to be.

"Your right man. Lets go to the park."

We hopped in his car and sped off to the park. I still thought this was a dumb idea but Edward wants support, how visiting the park helps anything I have no idea. We pull into a parking spot and the first person I see is the last one I wanted to see in Forks.

"No way man not happening! You said I wasn't gonna have to stair at that face! Not happening! Nope! I will wait in the car." I looked back over to see that beast when I saw a girl. Short pixe like brown hair, kinda spikey haired. I liked what I saw.

I heard Edward rambling off pleases in the background but this cutie was worth facing Emmett Swan. "…please man I need this. This is the first time Bella has talked to me in a long time, she might be letting me in please Jazz we can do anything you want afterwards I prom-

"Dude we going or what?" I asked as getting out of the car never letting my eyes stray from the gorgeous creature sitting next to Bella and some blonde. I heard Edward walking behind me and I know he was confused on my turn of personality till he realized what I was looking at.

"NO."Edward said.

"No what?" I asked tearing my eyes away from the pixie to look at boring old Edward.

"Don't go after that girl, she's one of Bella's friends and the last thing I need is you screwing up what I have with Bella by playing one of her friends." He ordered.

"'what you have with Bella'" he quoted, "You don't have anything with Bella from my perspective, matter of fact your acting completely desperate so get over yourself and don't worry about me because you have to worry about you."

We walked over to everyone and I went straight to the pixie.

Here we go.

** -BELLA-**

I watched as jasper and Edward got out of the car they started towards us but then Edward seemed to be telling him something. I knew this could only end in disaster yet I still called him. Why, because of Mitch. Because I can't deny Mitch his father. No matter how much I wish it could all back to the way it was before that day at the park.

Everyday things get harder and harder for me to accept I wish I could go back to that day when we were eating pancakes at the breakfast table just me, Mitch, and Emmett.

Emmett took a deep breath and then looked up at Edward and Jasper then he winced and looked away. I felt my heart twinge. I hated seeing him in pain, it only made my heart break that much more and my desire for that pancake day to come back to me, or just the happiness.

He turned and walked away. Rosalie started to get up but I stopped her, "Can I talk to him?"

I knew by her look that she understood that he was upset because of me, because of them too. I ran after him to see him sitting behind a tree nearby. "Emmett?" I pleaded.

"What?" He said not even looking me in the eye.

"Look at me." He cooperated. "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing."

"What's wrong? Talk to me, please." I asked.

"It's just I'm trying to be brave for you but I just, can't look at him, either one of them. I can't do it. I'm just gonna avoid them and play with Mitch because that's why I'm here for Mitch, for Rosalie, for Alice and most importantly for you, but not for them so I will restrain myself but I'm not going to talk to them." He said.

"That's fine." He stood up.

"Why did you invite them anyway?"

"For Mitch, I didn't want to but I had to for Mitch." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, I then knew that he understood why I did it.

We walked back to the group then.

**-ALICE-**

Bella was off talking to Emmett when the boys arrived. The blonde came up to me and was the first to introduce himself, "Hello," he said taking my hand and kissing it, "I'm Jasper Hale, but you probably knew that." Cocky ass.

I ripped my hand out of his, "Brandon, Alice."

"What are you James Bond?" he asked flirtatiously.

"You didn't introduce yourself to Rosalie." I said.

He turned. "Jasper."

"Rosalie" She shot back. Good she doesn't like him either.

Then the other man stepped up, "Hello, I'm Edward, Mitch's Father. Please excuse my friend Jasper he's new to politeness." Well at least the father had manners. I would have a heart attack had this cocky ass said he was Mitch's father. Some father he would make.

Bella and Emmett came back over. Mitch who had been quite quiet finally decided to speak up. "Let's go play!"

"Okay Mitchy." Edward and Emmett said at the same time. Edward looked up and Emmett glared as if he was going to murder him. This couldn't be good.

"Mitchy? Since when do you call **my **nephew the nickname **I **gave him?" He asked.

"Since he is **my son **and said he would like **me **to call him that." Edward shot back. Both looking like they were about to pounce at any moment.

"Your making that up! Mitch is just being polite and wants to make you feel like he actually likes you!" Emmett yelled.

"hey back off! Whose son is it yours or his?" Jasper asked sarcastically.

"Stay out of this Hale!"

"Mitch does love me I'm his father!"Edward yelled.

"Sure! He can't even call you his dad he dislikes you that much."

"Mommy whats happening?" Mitch asked.

"Go to the car son, we are leaving. Mommy will be there in a minute." Bella replied.

The boys sat there with murder in there eyes.

"Emmett your such a dumbass, your just sore because Mitch doesn't want you anymore!" Edward yelled. That pissed Bella off.

"Hey!" Everyone turned and stared. Bella looked at Edward, "I asked you here to spend time with Mitch, and you," Bella said turning to Emmett, "What happened to 'I'm gonna refrain myself' huh? If you boys can't behave in front of Mitch then I don't want either one of you in his life! So either learn to play nice or forget about it!" Bella stalked off to her car Edward tried to follow bellowing out apologies but Emmett stopped him quick.

He took off towards his car and Rosalie and I followed. We got in the car and Emmett spoke, "I'm sorry you girls had to see that, and I'm sorry for my poor behavior but when it comes to Mitch and Bella I can't seem to restrain myself."

Rosalie put her hand on his shoulder, "Its okay. I understand," He looked at her and smiled with all his love. I wish I had that.

"Me too." I chirped in.

"Thank God, now I just have to make sure Bella understands."

**Jasper hits on alice but he seems to have missed. How to get Alices attention?**

**Emmett and Edward went at it and clearly we know Jasper is on Edwards side and Alice and Rosalie are on Emmett's but who's side will Bella take? **

**Looks like teams are forming please review and tell me who's team your on Edward or Emmett?**


	8. Chapter 8

**okay so thank you for the reviews I always love the input. Those of you who chose teams seem to be all for Edward. Was that who Bella picked I guess you will have to read and see. **

**ANYWAY input is always welcome and appreciated so make sure to hit that review button on the bottom. **

**SONG: Impossible by Shontelle**

**QUOTE: Always put the name of somebody you love in a circle not a heart because hearts can break but circles go forever.  
**

**-BELLA-**

This is so messed up. I was sitting on a beach in La Push watching as Mitch played in the sand. I needed to get it together. Everyday since figuring out that Edward was Mitch's father has been a fight inside of me to just keep it together and today's fight just pushed me over the edge. I remember having to pull over on the way to the beach just to get it together.

I don't get it. Before Edward, I was in such great control everything was going great but now Emmett, who is one of the most important people in my life, hates my son's father and his best friend. How can I make this work?

It's hard to figure out how to make Emmett okay with Edward when I, myself wasn't even sure what I thought of Edward. It just feels to surreal. Edward Cullen is a pop start he could have any girl he wanted, he could have anything he wanted. He didn't have to find out if Mitch was his son. He could have just went back to California and forget he ever met us.

Even when we did find out he was the father he could have just sent child support or none at all, I don't need his money. But instead of doing any of that, he stayed, and he spends time with Mitch, and as much as I don't want to admit it he is a great father. But he's also a good actor.

Can you blame me for questioning Edward's intentions? He is a pop star and there is no way this can stay out of the paparazzi light for long. I don't want that for Mitch. I want Mitch to be a regular kid and what about those 6 months?

After six months he has to go back to California and then what does he do? That's gonna break Mitch's heart if he gets close to Edward and then Edward just up and leaves.

So what to do?

Later on Mitch and I were sitting at dinner having a good time just like before and then the phone rang. I got up and checked the caller ID before picked up it showed, SWAN, EMMETT. I instantly grabbed the phone, "Em?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about what happened today but I just can't help myself when it comes to you and Mitch. But you have to understand that I only do this stuff because I love you and Mitch with all my heart. But I'm going to try to behave I swear Bells. But listen if you really want me on my best behavior its best that Edward and I have no contact or as little as possible so you can't invite him on trips that I'm going on. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I understand why you did it and I truly do blame myself for what happened, your right, I shouldn't have invited him. I didn't even want to but I had to for Mitch. You get that right?"

"I do. But he has his time with Mitch and I'll have mine. Trust me Bella one day I will get over this but I can't. I thought I was heeling from the hurt but that's before I knew the father now its like my scars are open." He said.

When he said that it really struck me. "Emmett I think you just nailed it on the head."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"That is exactly what I feel like. Like my scars are open, I know this has been hard on you but you have to realize that I am shaken by it to. But now it's not so surreal any more I feel like I'm finally waking up from a months worth of sleep."

"Good, you won't act so depressed. Did I mention your boring when your depressed?" He joked.

And I laughed and it felt good. "I know I'm over here boring myself."

I heard laugh and felt the smile go up my face. "Talk to later Belly."

"I thought I told you no to call me-

He hung up. I hung up the phone and sat back down with Mitch. "Was that Uncle Em?" he asked.

"Yes it was." I said.

"Why is he mad at Edward?"he asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"Did he do something to Uncle Emmett?" He asked.

"Mitch eat your dinner."

"Okay." He looked down and gave me a puppy dog face.

I rolled my eyes, "What?"

"Can I watch the lion king tonight?" He said adding his famous smirk.

I laughed, "I guess."

**-EDWARD-**

Now what do I do. I got in a fight with Emmett and that's the last thing that I needed. I know him and Bella are really close so I'm sure she will take his side. She already was shutting me out and the one time she calls me up and invites me to spend time with her and my son I screw it up.

Gosh, I can't even get Bella to be friends with me how am I ever going to get her to want to be my girlfriend.

I really like Bella and I know she would make a great wife but that obviously is going to be far far off in the future if we even have a future.

"Edward would you snap out of it and talk to me?" Jasper asked.

"I'm sorry what did you want?" I asked.

"I was talking about Alice, how do I get her to like me?" he asked.

"How should I know I can't even get Bella to be friends with me." I stated.

"Yeah but I plan on going out and get married before I have the child. You guys seem to be doing it backwards. So anyway Alice-

"Wait wait wait!_ You _get _married? _Did I heard that right or am I just imagining things you said a girl would be lucky for you to call them your girlfriend and now your talking about marriage. What the hell man all she did was tell you her name." I said.

"Ed, come on man did you see her she's so….perfect." He said dreamily.

"Seriously you sound and look like a girl oh my god is that drool!" I said.

"Oh shut up at least I'm not falling to s depression because one girl blows you off you either need to work for her or move on to a girl who actually wants you because seriously I'm tired off you being a whimp." He said.

"Your right man and I need to impress Bella." I said.

"Good. But first lets start with me and Alice." I sighed and began thinking.

**-ALICE-**

I was sitting at a little lunch café with Rosalie and my newly acquired best friend Bella. "I'm so happy you accepted Emmett's apology. He always gets so worried when your upset with him. I mean he just wants you to know that he loves you." Rosalie said, still rambling about Emmett but I can't blame her I mean if I was in love I would ramble to, probably twice as much.

Bella laughed, "I don't know why Emmett always worries about me forgiving I always do."

"But enough about that I think we need to turn our attention to Alice." Rosalie stated. I looked at her in shock. What did I do?

Bella seemed to have the same look, "About her new admirer." Rosalie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. Then we both knew what she was talking about.

I can't believe she wants to talk about that pig, he is so full of himself, what was his name? "Oh Jasper." Bella said.

"Seriously why are we wasting breath on that cocky pig." I said.

"Well she obviously doesn't like him." Rosalie said.

"The way you were acting I didn't think you liked him either." I said to Rosalie.

"Well I mean, I just think he was trying to impress you, I mean he's cute and seems like he can be a decent guy if you give him a chance." She replied.

"Well Bella is the one who knows him maybe we should ask her." I said turning to Bella.

Bella shifted in her seat, "Um, Jasper, well Emmett doesn't like him."

"I don't care what Emmett thinks. I want to know what you think." I said.

"Well, when I knew him he was a player and I'm sure California didn't help him." She said.

"I knew it!" I said, then a thought struck me. "Rosalie I'm a little surprised you want me to go out with him considering your boyfriend seems to hate him and all."

"I know Emmett doesn't like him, but Emmett won't give me a good reason not to like him so from what I've saw he's worth giving him a chance." She said.

"That's kind of going against Emmett's judgment isn't?" I asked. I mean he did know him growing up and to not like him this much there must something wrong with him and Bella doesn't like him either.

"Well, I mean I guess, but it's not like I want to g out with him." She said.

"Yeah you just want me to suffer well I trust Emmett and Bella's judgment and I'm not going out with him." I said.

"But he's so cute." Rosalie pleaded.

Bella seemed to be keeping her mouth shut about this. I thought about how cute Jasper was. Part of me did want to give him a chance but another part was telling me no. I decided to drop it because it seemed to be making Bella uncomfortable.

We continued to talk about random things till it was time for us all to head back to work. Since moving here I had to get a new job so I'm working in a big clothing store in Seattle only about an hour away. I walked in and starting sorting through some clothes but I couldn't really focus on the clothes I was to busy think about Jasper.

**Whoa Alice seems to be taking a liking to Jasper's bad boy attitude. **

**So here's the next question should Alice go out with Jasper or should she just kick him and his cocky attitude to the curb?**

**Review!**

**Next chapter coming soon!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay thanks for the reviews. I'm always thankful to have them all though I would like to see a little more of them. Anyway there is an Alice and Jasper moment and some Edward and Mitch/ Edward and Bella moments so please review!**

**-ALICE-**

What a long day. I had been sorting clothes, doing this, doing that and now I'm sitting at the cash register. I tell you the kind of people I have meet. There are some real characters on this planet. "Excuse me." A voice asked.

My head shot up only to find the one and only Jasper Hale. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes do you know where I can get a date with Alice Brandon?" He asked.

I suppressed a smile, "Last time I checked those had been discontinued." I said, playing along.

"Oh I think you know where I can get one." He said.

"Why would you be interested in me?" I asked , truly curious as to why he seemed to like me. He knew nothing about me.

"Why wouldn't I be interested in you?" he shot back.

At first I didn't know what to say, he started to smile like he won, not on my watch, "I'm just not your type of girl."

"How do you know what type of girl I'm looking for?" He asked.

"I can tell just be the way you act. Trust me I'm good at this kind of thing. I'm guessing that you're the kind of guy who thinks a girl would be extremely blessed for you to call them your girlfriend. I'm guessing you either do that because your afraid of commitment or you are just a cocky ass. I'm leaning towards the last one." I said.

He looked kind of shocked, "For the record I'd be proud to call you my girlfriend."

"Well looks like your pride is just going to have to suffer." I shot back now busing myself on the computer.

"Your attracted to me." It wasn't a question.

And I didn't deny it, "I'm looking for a relationship and there is more to a relationship then physical attraction."

"So you are attracted to me?" He asked.

"Like I said, there is more to it then physical attraction." He looked like his ego was getting a huge bruise. Good serves him right.

"So the reason you won't go out with me is because of my personality?" he asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." I said.

"What is it exactly you don't like about me?" He asked.

"Your cocky attitude is the main thing." I said.

"What can I do to make you give me a chance?"

"I don' t think you should waste your time on me." I said.

He sighed and walked away after a quite good bye, he looked so defeated and for a minute I felt bad that I had been so harsh on him.

I watched as he left the store and sighed. Why didn't I give him a chance when I had the chance?

**-EDWARD-**

I was heading over to Mitch's pre school to pick him up since it was my night to have him. Friday night. I saw him sitting on the steps and went up to him. "Hi Mitch, how was school?" I asked.

He just got up and started walking. What was that about? I began to follow him as he walked towards my car I buckled him in his seat. He looked upset. I wonder what could of happened to make him so upset that he wouldn't talk? He was such a talkative person.

I began to drive towards my apartment but the silence was driving me nuts. "Mitch did something happen at school today?" I asked.

No response, "Mitchy?"

"Don't call me that!" he snapped. I shook my head in shock. What the heck? He always seemed to like it when Emmett called him that.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because that's something my Uncle Emmett and mommy calls me and **only **my Uncle and mommy call me." He said.

"Why can't I call you that?" I asked.

"Because I don't want you to call me that." That stung. Why didn't he want me to call him by his nickname?

"Okay, what would you like me to call you?"I asked.

"Mitchell." He said.

Wow he didn't even want me to call him Mitch he wanted his full name. "Okay then Mitchell, anything special you want to do tonight."

"Sleeping sounds good."

I laughed, "I meant before bed, sport."

"Mitchell." He corrected.

"Sorry Mitchell, anything you want to do before bed?"

"No." He said quite coldly.

"Mitchell are you upset with me?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you caused my mommy and Uncle to fight and even though they made up I'm still mad." I sighed, I completely forgot about me and Emmett's fight. At least Bella and Emmett made up I know that those are the two people that Mitch really loves and adores and to have them fighting is to much for the poor kid.

"I'm sorry that I made them fight that was never my intention." I said, honestly.

"Why would you want to fight with my Uncle Em?" he asked.

"It won't happen again." I said.

"Fine. " Well, that wasn't exactly the acceptance of my apology that I was hoping for but I had to take what I would get. After feeding him dinner I tucked him in, "Goodnight Mitchell."

"Night Edward." I winced I wish he would call me dad, at first I figured he eventually would and I just brushed it off, but now I wanted him to call me father, so I could proudly call him my son.

**-BELLA-**

O my god. I was so bored! Thank goodness I get to go get Mitch! I woke up bright and early this morning to go get him. I was at our usual meeting place. The park. I was really beginning to hate this place. It was beginning to have a lot of bad memories in it.

I saw Edward pull up and unbuckle Mitch out. Mitch instantly jumped out and ran to play. Guess we'd be here a little longer than I would've liked. Edward walked over to me. "How was Mitch last night?"

"Fine." He said. Something tells me he wasn't 'fine' last night I was about to ask when Edward yelled.

"Mitchell that's not for climbing!"

Mitchell? What the hell? Since when does he call him Mitchell? I raised my eyebrow, "Mitchell?"

"That is his name isn't?" He asked, but not coldly.

"Yes, but nobody ever calls him that he prefers Mitch." I stated.

"That's not what he says." He replied.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"He told me last night that he would prefer if I call him Mitchell and nothing else. He's mad at me because I made you and Emmett fight. Which by the way was never my intention." I said.

Now it all made sense. Oh Mitch, he has such a personality. "What was your intention, exactly?" I asked.

"He just upset me and I lost my temper. I just want him to understand that Mitch is my son, he acts like he's the father and I'm just a wannabe." I thought about this.

"Emmett is just defensive because to Emmett, Mitch is a son, and whether you like it or not Mitch is always going to be a son to Emmett and Emmett is always going to be a father to Mitch. Emmett's been there since day one he just loves Mitch. He means well, you'll see." I said.

"You act like what he did was right." He said sounding like he was getting pissed.

"I'm just trying to explain why he did it." I explained.

"And I'm trying to explain why I did it." He said.

"Why because your jealous?" I asked.

He looked a little shock, "I guess I am in jealous in a way, but I really do want to be the father that Emmett has been to Mitchell."

"You'll get there." I said.

"What's Mitchell's full name?"

"Mitchell Mason Swan." I asked. Wondering where he was going with this?

"I'd like it to change his last name to Cullen."

**What! Edward doesn't want his sons last name being the same as Emmett's and is wanting to change it to Cullen. What will Bella think of that?**

**Well that's for me to decide but I would love love love to know from you guys think. Should Bella change Mitch's last name to Cullen?**

**Review!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**WHOA! This is the tenth chapter! One more chapter and this will be the longest story I have ever written and its all of you guys, that inspire me to do it. So please review it makes my day and makes me smile every time I read one. **

**One another note. Does anyone have a twitter? Just wondering because I am now on it!  
**

_-PREVIOUSLY-_

"_I'd like to change his last name to Cullen."_

**-BELLA-**

Has he gone mad? Change Mitch's name? Not in a million years. "Okay why would I do that?" I asked, completely pissed.

"_We _would do that because children last names are supposed to be the same as their fathers and I want my son to have my last name." he said.

"Yeah well I want my son to have my last name. Nothing good can come out of changing his last name to Cullen the someone will link him to you and then the paparazzi will find us and Mitch will never have a normal childhood!" I said.

"You can have my last name." he said.

"You know when I first met you I would think that that was an actual possibility but after getting to know you I can see that you are just the stuck up pop star that I've always thought you were. Do you even know what your asking for? You want to change his name after you've only known him for a month and sure you may have been a good dad when this first started but sometimes I think that was only for my attention, for a while now you take him for less than 24 hours a week! Why did you ever even want to change his last name?"

"You want to know why? Because I can't stand that ass whole brother of yours and I-

I started crying. "Bella?" He asked in a small voice.

I just cried harder, "Bella what did I do?"

"I can't take this anymore," I said in between sobs.

"Look lets just drop the name thing, this is stressful I know. But do you think we can just start over before we ever met in Wal Mart?" he said.

I decided this could be a good thing, it's an easy way out of all this drama, "We can give it a shot." I said.

He smiled a lopsided grin, "Okay let's forget every fight and start from square one. I know I haven't been taking Mitch a lot but even with my six month break I still have to do a little work."

I opened my mouth to say something but I refrained myself. I was going to tell him what was he going to do when that six month break was over. But we just made a truce. "Momma I'm tired can we go home?" Mitch asked.

"Sure Mitch."

"Wait!" Mitch said. "I'm sorry Edward for being mean yesterday that wasn't nice and momma said I should always be a good person and do the right thing. So I thought apologizing would be the best thing to do after the way I acted."

I smiled. "I'm so proud of you Mitch! I didn't even have to tell you to do that. You did it all by yourself!" I said. He looked up at me and gave me this cute lopsided smirk. Has he done that before? It seems familiar to me.

"I accept your apology Mitchell." Edward said.

"Mitch." He said.

"Okay then Mitch I will see you next Friday." He said. Then Edward got in his car and drove off.

Edward's been here for a month which means that he only has 5 months left. I still had no idea what I was going to do.

**-ROSALIE-**

I parked my car in my spot and headed towards my apartment building. I walked through the doors and headed straight towards the elevator and clicked on the up button. The doors open to no other than Edward Cullen. He looked up and seemed to be a little shocked to see me.

I laughed, "Better shut your mouth flies might fly in."

He raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

"I think the real question is what are **you **doing **here?**" I asked.

"I asked first." He said.

Wow what are we in kindergarten? "For your information I live here. Your turn."

"I also live here." He said.

I looked at him, "Is this some kind of joke?" I asked.

"No I live in the penthouse." He said.

"Why does that not shock me." I said sarcastically. I decided to change the subject, "Where's the little guy?"

"With Bella, not to be rude but why are you talking to me?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Aren't you like Emmett's girlfriend or something?"

"Yes I am his girlfriend but what does that have to do with talking to you." I asked.

"Listen Rosalie you seem like a nice girl so I'm going to give you a tip, Emmett doesn't like me and I don't think he'll be happy to know that we live in the same building let alone know about this little elevator conversation so we'll make it our little secret. I think it would be best for you if you stayed away from me." He said.

Then the elevator opened and he left. I don't get it. Alice is worried about Jasper because he's friends with Edward and now Edward thinks Emmett will be upset with me if I talk to him. Why does it seem like Bella always wants Emmett to be happy to? Don't get me wrong I love Emmett but I'm not living my life under his rules. I can talk to Edward if I want and Alice can go out with Jasper if she wants and Bella can be friends with Edward there is no reason why not.

**-ALICE-**

I came home and went into the living room to see Nana Brandon doing some knitting. "Well Hello Alice. How was your day?" She asked.

"Fine." I said. Truth is I spent pretty much the whole day at work thinking about the night before with Jasper.

"Doesn't sound fine." She might be old but she's smart.

"Well there's this guy-

"I knew it. Sit down dear and tell your Nana everything, and when I say everything I mean everything." I smiled and sat down.

"Well his name is Jasper-

"Is he hot?" she asked.

"Nana!" I scolded.

She looked at me skeptically. "Okay yeah he is beyond hot he's, gorgeous. But some of my friends are telling me to stay away from him and others are saying to go for it. My guts telling me to stay away but-

"Your hearts telling you to go for it." She finished for me.

"Pretty much yeah." I replied .

"Haven't you ever heard to 'follow your heart'?" she asked.

"Haven't you ever heard to 'always trust your gut'?" I shot back. She sighed, "I'm going to bed."

"Night honey." She said.

I took a shower changed into my and lay on my bed thinking about Jasper. Again. Stupid boy.

I heard something hitting my window so I got up and looked out. Jasper. I opened the window, "What?" I asked suppressing a smile.

He smiled. "I know this is a little Romeo and Juliet but I've been thinking. I know you said the discontinued dates with Alice but they didn't discontinue dates with me."

I laughed, "Alice, you don't really know me, so you can't say I'm a jerk until you go out with me. Please Alice. If you still want me to go away then I will. Just because I'm friends with Edward isn't an excuse for you to say no."

He was right, this was the only way. "Okay it's a date."

He smiled, "I won't let you down Alice. Next Friday 7pm." Then he ran up or drive to his car parked next to the road. I smiled to myself.

"Well, that didn't take long." My nana said. I just kept on smiling.

**Whoa all heck just broke loose, Bella and Edward have made a truce, Rosalie thinks she can be friends with Edward, and Alice and Jasper are going on date! None of these things sound very Emmett approved.**

**Three main things happened in this chapter tell me: **

**-Did Bella let Edward off the hook to easy?**

**-Is Rosalie right about being allowed to be friends with Edward. Or should she respect Emmett and stay away?**

**-Lastly, Should Alice have made Jasper work harder for her or is it good that shes going on a date?**

**Review!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm baaaaaaacccccccckkkkkkkkkkk! I have some serious inspiration to write right now so as long as those reviews come then new chapters could be up tomorrow! So please review!**

**Btw this is the longest chapter in this story and this is the longest story ever written and there is still so much to come.  
**

**Song: So Sick by NE-YO (Remember songs have to relation to the chapter)**

**-BELLA-**

It was Monday and Rosalie, Alice, and I were at our meeting place, having lunch and talking. Alice seemed a little fidgety, and she was avoiding eye contact and she hasn't said anything yet, something's wrong. "Alice is something wrong?" I asked.

"No." She said, still no eye contact, she didn't know that I was a living lie detector.

"Alice I am a living lie detector." I stated.

She gave me a confused look, she didn't understand that I knew she was lying, "I'm trying to tell you that I know you just lied to me."

"I didn't lie." She said, she was the worst liar.

She looked at Rosalie as if she was asking for help but Rosalie didn't bite. "What is wrong with you Alice?" She asked.

She looked between Rosalie and me and knew that she wasn't going to get away with whatever she was hiding. "Okay, fine I surrender, but you guys have to promise not to freak and you also can't tell anyone." She said.

"Promise!" Rosalie and I both said, eagerly leaning forward to hear her secret.

She took a deep breath, "Next Friday," She looked down.

"Spit out it!" Rosalie never beats around the bush.

"I'm going on a date!" Alice spit out.

I was so happy for Alice! But why didn't she want to tell us about it. Unless it's with…

"Who with?" Rosalie asked.

Alice looked down and I knew I was right , "Jasper." She whispered.

"I knew it." Rosalie said happily.

She looked at me, and I could tell she was asking for approval, "I'm so happy for you Alice." I said and a look of relief washed over her face.

I wasn't against her going out with Jasper, but I wasn't so sure that I was for it either. But Alice wasn't stupid if she thinks Jasper is a good person than I'm just going to have to trust her judgment. "I'm so glad that your going to be supportive of this Bella, I was worried you'd be upset."

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't you and Emmett not like him for some reason?" She asked.

"I never hated Jasper, Emmett just doesn't like him because it was his party that I got pregnant at." I said. Emmett was going to have a cow when he found out.

"You know I think Emmett's grudges against Edward and Jasper are ridiculous. And they are starting to affect other peoples lives." Rosalie said. I didn't understand what she meant.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well the other day I ran into Edward, turns out that we live in the same apartment building, and I was trying to start a conversation but he told me that I should stay away from him so Emmett didn't get upset with me. But I should be allowed to be friends with who ever I want to."

"You aren't going to be friends with Edward are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm going to try, I can be friends with who I want so Emmett will have to stop being a baby." She said.

I think Rosalie should take it easy on Emmett I mean after all, Emmett is only defending me, I am his sister, he's just being a good brother. And even if his grudges are ridiculous Rosalie should either work out a compromise or respect his whishes.

But it's time to focus on Alice and her date.

"So where are you and Jasper going?" I asked changing the subject.

"I don't know he didn't say." She said.

"How do you know what to wear if you don't know where your going?" Rosalie asked.

" I don't I guess I will just wear nice jeans and a nice shirt that can work for a variety of things. I mean this is Forks, there are only so many things you can do." Alice said. Good plan.

We spent the rest of the hour chatting about random stuff, then it was time to go back to work. Yay! NOT.

**-EMMETT-**

Rosalie was coming over to my house today and I was excited to see her. Its been a long time since she's come over. She knocked on the door and I jumped up from the couch happily.

I opened the door to see the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. It was amazing how her beauty seemed to stun me ever time I saw her. I pulled her in for a hug then kissed her, "I've missed you." I said.

She pulled back and smiled at me, "It hasn't been that long, but we do have a lot to talk about."

I felt like there was more meaning to her words then I was picking up on. She walked into the kitchen and breathed in. "Pizza rolls?" She asked.

I grinned, "Only the finest for you my darling." I said, she blushed looking down. I put my hand under her chin and brought it up to look me in the face, then winked at her. She was at the point were you would think she was sun burned. I smiled.

I got the pizza rolls out of the oven and got us some drinks and we sat down in the living room. "So what exactly is this thing we have to talk about?" I asked. Quite curious.

"It can wait till after dinner." My sister could snoop a lie a mile away and I have picked up a few things over the years.

" Rosalie tell me." I pleaded.

"Its about Edward." She said, I let out a sigh I knew then that this night would not go drama free.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Why do hate him? And Jasper too?" She asked.

"Is this some kind of joke? Edward knocked up my sister at 18 and it was Jaspers party she got knocked up at." I said.

"Edward was as wasted as Bella it takes two to have sex and they both did it, they are both responsible. And Bella isn't Jasper's responsibility." She said. Why did she care?

"Why do you care what I think of them?"

"I just want you to drop this grudge because its not their fault they made a mistake."

"Mistake?" I asked.

"Yes Mitch was a mistake." She said.

I couldn't even look her in the eyes how could she say that he was a mistake? "Mitch is not a mistake." I said. A silent tear rolled down my face.

How could she say that.

**-ROSALIE-**

I cringed when Emmett couldn't look at me. I said Mitch was a mistake but Emmett mistook what I was trying to say and now he was upset.

I can't believe I just said that. He's probably so upset with me.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Rosalie I think you should leave." I felt my heart break. I started silently crying as I gathered my stuff and left. What was I going to do?

**-EDWARD-**

Even though today was Monday Bella had to work over time today because something went wrong at the office. So I was going to have Mitch till about nine tonight. I picked him up from school and drove home, I figure since it's Monday that Bella wouldn't want Mitch out doing anything that takes to much energy so a quiet evening at home seemed like a good choice.

We walked through the door and there was Jasper laying on the floor watching the ceiling fan go round and round I smiled at the sight, "Edward can I go play with my toys in my room?" Mitch asked.

"Sure sport." I said as I watched him run of towards his room.

I walked over to where Jasper was laying. I laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Dude you look like road kill." I said still laughing his hair had went wild.

"Ha ha." He said sarcastically that only made me laugh more.

He shot me a glare and I raised my hands up in the air, "Okay man what's wrong?"

"So I got a date with Alice." He said.

"Alice? Bella's friend?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. "I know you told me to stay away from her but I can't."

"Its okay man, I was being stupid you have every right to see her. So continue, you have a date with her and?"

"And I don't know where to take her." He finished.

"Well there isn't a whole lot to do in Forks, there is a few diners, no movie theater that's in port angles, umm there is a beach." I said to myself now deep in thought.

"The beach! There's an idea! I could take her for a picnic at the beach! Man am I a smoothie or what?" He said so proud of himself, I just laughed at the part where he calls himself a 'smoothie'.

"Oh man I got to go shopping! See you later Edward!" He called running out the door.

I just laughed and shook my head.

Mitch walked out and looked around for Jasper. This was the perfect time for, "Tickle Moster!" I yelled, then starting tickling Mitch. He started laughing and his laugh seemed all to familiar to me, but where did I hear it before?

I shook it off and kept tickling him as he attempted to tickle me and smiled so happy that I have my son.

**-BELLA-**

Man what a long night I was driving over to pick Mitch up since I had to do a little overtime today he went and spent the afternoon with Edward.

When I got to Edward's Mitch was fast asleep Edward picked him up and carried him down to my car. He buckled him in successfully without waking him up. Then he shut the door and looked at me with a lopsided grin. "Thanks for letting me have him tonight Bella, we had lots of fun."

"I think I'm the one who needs to thank you for taking him on such short notice." I said.

"I'm his dad no notice is to short." He said. He looked around nether of us really wanted to move. "hey I just want to officially apologize for being a royal jack ass. I didn't really have a grip on what I was doing. I mean I was just trying to be the best dad right off the bat when truth is I didn't really know how to be one."

"Your forgiven and I'm sorry as well for being a bitch I feel like we were in similar situations when you came in and were trying to help me and it just overwhelmed me and I lost control. I just always thought that I'd never find you and you just waltzed right in and I was just-

He put a finger over my lips, "That's enough of the past let's just work on the future. Okay?" he asked.

I smiled it felt like things could actually work, I felt like I could breath again. "Thank you." I said.

"Never a problem." He said.

I got in the car and drove off pleased with how the night worked out. When I got home I saw Emmett's car in my driveway. He had a key to my house so he was already in I got Mitch and put him in his bed when I was done with that I went to the kitchen were I found Emmett.

"Hey Em, what brings you here on a Monday night?" I asked. I pulled out a chair and sat next to him.

"Rosalie came over today." He stated. He was upet, oh no, I hope they didn't break up. I remember Rosalie saying that she was going to talk to Emmett about Edward. He took a deep breath, "She wanted to talk about Edward and Jasper and then while we were talking she said that Mitch was a mistake." He said looking at me.

I felt my eyes go wide. Rosalie and I have become to say that my child was a mistake really hit home with me.

It makes me think if I had Rosalie judged all wrong.

**Okay so basically in this chapter:**

** Jasper figures out were he wants to take Alice on there date. **

**Edward and Bella are finally done being distant and are beginning to become very comfortable with each other. **

**Rosalie's talk takes a wrong turn when she accidentally says something that not only may have screwed up her relationship with Emmett but also her friendship with Bella. **

**QUESTIONS!**

**1)Do you want to see Alice and Jasper's date next chapter? If so, how do you want the date to go, good or bad?**

**2)Do you think Edward and Bella's newly found truce can lead to more?**

**3) Do you think that what Rosalie said was mean and hurtful and she should apologize to both Emmett and Bella? **

**Please answer. Thank you!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so not a whole lot of reviews last time. Can we change that this time around? :)**

**-ROSALIE-**

Gosh why did I say that Mitch was a mistake I mean I can see how he could take that the wrong way but I just really wish he would've taken it the right way.

I really do not know how to make this up to Emmett. I hope he doesn't tell Bella then she'll be upset with me to. How do you make something up to a guy? I mean with girls you just give us flowers or a present and we are all set. But what do guys want?

Oh yeah, now I remember, but Emmett and I aren't that far along yet so…

I decided I would go to Bella's after work and ask her what kind of things Emmett likes, maybe there is something that will soften him up.

I walked up her small yet cute side walk and rang her door bell. Bella answered the door and let me in, she didn't look very happy. I made my way to the kitchen while Bella went to take care of something.

Mitch appeared in the kitchen door way, "Hi Rosey." He said. This kid was to cute, I know he's not a mistake that was a poor choice of words on my behalf, I hope one day I can have a kid as cute as him.

"Hey Mitchy, um do you know if your mommy is upset?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said. Damn.

"I'm sorry is the mistake, I mean, Mitch bothering you." Bella said, venom dripping her voice.

"Bella you have to listen to me. I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that you and Edward got pregnant by mistake I didn't mean that Mitch was one. I'm so sorry please you have to forgive me." I pleaded.

She took in a deep breath and her face softened and I knew I was forgiven. "Want something to drink?" She asked.

"No thanks." I said.

"So did you just come over to apologize or is there something else on your mind?" She asked.

"Well I need help with your brother, see I haven't apologized to him yet because I want to do something for him to show him how truly sorry I am. Because I think he's a lot more upset with me than you were." I said.

"Emmett is a bit more sensitive about Mitch than I am. But I am sure if you just told him what you just told me than he'll forgive you. But Rosalie I think you should just stay out of the Emmett and Edward thing only if it gets out of hand should but in. I don't mean to be rude but you aren't part of it." She said.

She was right it wasn't my place to be, "Your right Bella, your one of my best friends you know that right?"

"As long as you know that your one of mine. I don't have very many friends actually so just you being my friend is a lot." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Bella was so nice I figured she had millions of friends.

"Well the people who I thought were my friends all ditched me when they found out I was pregnant. They would call me mean names like slut and hoer and prostitute. By the end of high school my only friend was Emmett." She said.

Wow I had no idea, "Well who cares anymore! That was the past! Now look at the present you have the most beautiful son in the world, you have found the father who you have to say has been a good one, you have the best brother who you know will always be there. You have me and Alice your bestest friends ever. And hey we might even get Jasper on bored." She laughed at the last part.

It was then I heard the door open, "Hey Bells, I was thinking if you weren't doing anything we could watch this new movie that I-

Emmett and I's eyes meet at the same time. We both were kind of at a lose of words. "I leave you two alone." Bella said then left the room.

"Emmett I am so sorry. All I meant was that Bella got pregnant by mistake. Mitch is not a mistake I wish I could have child like Mitch. Bella explained to me how it was not my place to say anything and I won't do it again. Please forgive me." I said.

He looked around took in a deep breath, "It's about time I've missed you." I laughed and ran into his arms.

Bella came in with a smile, "Awwww!"

"Shut up Bella." Emmett said.

She laughed, "So how about that movie?"

"Oh it's called, 'the hangover' you two want to watch?" Em asked.

"Yes!" We both said at the same time.

What a great ending to this day.

**-ALICE-**

Another long shift I didn't get off till ten and it was only 8:30 and on top of it, it was raining, again. I was sitting at the cash register and had nothing to do.

"Excuse me, miss…" My head shot up.

"Can I help you?" I asked playing along.

"Why yes I came to ask this beautiful girl if she wanted to go for a ride?" Jasper asked.

"Ride? Like in the car?" I asked, who takes rides?

"No like on my match bike."

"Is that how you got here?" I asked.

"Yes and I would like to leave with you on the back." He said.

"It's raining out." I stated.

"So all the more fun."

"Where are you planning on taking me?" I asked.

"Just to your house." He said.

"I have my car." I said. Something tells me my house wasn't going to be the first stop, I liked Jasper but I didn't know a whole lot about him yet.

"Right. I guess I'll see you around later." Then he left.

Okay I don't know a whole lot about Jasper but I do know that he is very persistent person, he's got something up his sleeve but I don't know what. I usually know everything so this is really weird how I can never seem to figure out that boy.

An hour later my shift was over and I had not seen Jasper anywhere. Maybe he really did leave. I went to my car and got in. I turned the key but the car would start. I did it again. No dice.

It was still raining but I got out and popped the hood. I heard somebody pull up behind me and I knew that it was Jasper.

"Something wrong beautiful?" He asked.

"My car won't start." I said.

"That could be a number of things, you'll have to come back tomorrow and look." He said.

"How am I supposed to get home and then back here again?" I asked.

He held a helmet out to me. I guess this was my only option I locked my car and put on the helmet and that's when he sped of. I really had to hang on to him to stay on. I was getting drenched but something about being on the bike really felt natural.

We did go straight to my house and I got of gave him his helmet back. "Thank you for taking me home."

"Your welcome."

"Hey Jasper?"

"What?" he asked.

"Do you think you could give me a ride tomorrow and possibly look at my car? I don't know anything about cars."

"Of course. What time?"

"Noon." I said.

"See you tomorrow m'lady." I laughed.

Then he sped of and I watched until I realized just how soaked I was.

What a night.

**-EDWARD-**

I have been thinking about my parents a lot. They were shocked the least when they found out about Mitch but they have had nothing but support for me. That's what I loved about Carlisle and Esme. They may not be my real parents but they are the closest I have ever come to it.

Even after all the crap I've done in my life they are still support me. I'm really lucky to have them. I decided call them and see what they were up to.

_RING_

_RING _

_RING _

"Hello?" My mothers voice answered.

"Hey mom, it's Edward." I said.

"Oh honey I'm so glad that you called! I had something I wanted to ask you about." She sounded a little nervous.

"What?" I asked.

"Well your father and I were wanting to visit you." Why do I feel like there is more to it than I am picking up on?

"Just me?" I asked.

"Well I mean we could visit Bella and Mitch as well." She said.

"I don't know mom." I said.

"Oh come on Edward don't you want to see us?" She said.

She was always the master at guilt trips, "I mean yeah but I don't know if Bella is ready for you to meet Mitch yet."

"Is it up to Bella?" She asked.

"Yes mom she is his mother." I said.

"And you're the father what's the difference we have every right to meet our grandchild." She said.

"I call you later mom."

Then I hung up, oh boy just when everything starts going great my mom wants to meet my son. Great.

**So lots of happy in this chapter.**

**Questions (you know you like them)**

**1) Is Edward's parents visiting a good idea?**

**Only one this chapter. But next chapter I think Bella/Emmett are going to drop a huge secret that nobody knew about. **

**Reviews! Please?  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry its been so long since I updated but school had been killer this year. I barely have time to hear myself think let alone write a story. But I found sometime and wrote a chapter so I hope you enjoy it and please leave some reviews. Its my birthday on Monday and they would make an amazing birthday present.**

**The song in this chapter is called Just The Way You Are not my favorite song but the lyrics are just gorgeous.**

**APOV**

Today Jasper was coming to take me back to my broken down car. I looked at myself in the mirror making sure my make up was just right. Okay, I know I shouldn't be getting all dolled up to go fix my car but… I didn't want to look bad in front of Jasper.

I heard his bike pull in. I rushed to the door to put on my shoes when I took another look at the bike. Here I am, Alice Brandon and I got all dolled up to jump on the back of a bike with a guy that I thought I couldn't even stand. One would think that was romantic and than they find out that were going to fix my car. Never did I think I would ever fall for a guy like Jasper, but as I get to know him I start to think I judged him too quickly.

I saw him coming up the steps and realized that I better but on my high heeled black boots. I was out the door before he could let himself in, no need for him to be in there. He looked me up and down. I usually would think that was a piggish thing to do but now I kinda liked it.

"Hello gorgeous." He said as he pulled me in for a kiss, but I pushed him away. He sighed and looked at me, "No kiss? I thought we were dating?" he said.

"We haven't gone on our first date yet and how do even know if I am the kind of girl who kisses on the first date?" I asked.

"Is this a joke?" He said.

I waited, "Are you the kind of girl who kisses on the first date?" He said clearly annoyed that I was toying with him.

"I might be, depends really." Now he had completely let go of me and I started walking towards his bike.

"On?" He asked.

"If you impress me or not." I said not even looking behind me to see his face.

"And what impresses you?" he asked.

"If I told you I wouldn't be impressed." I turned around to face him now that we were at his bike.

"Well that conversation was helpful." He said in a sarcastic tone that made me laugh. He looked at me in his peripheral vision and smiled. Or at least I think. He handed me a helmet and I hopped on as he sped off.

We pulled into the parking lot and Jasper asked me to pop the hood. I did and he went to the front of the car and did something, I couldn't tell you what I have no idea about cars. He told me to start it and as soon as I turned the keys it fired up.

"Thanks Jasper!" I said getting out of the car to give him a hug, I leaned back to look at him, "How did you do that so fast?" I said wondrously, then I started thinking. How did he do that so fast? Its almost like he knew exactly what was wrong with it before I even opened the hood.

"Skill, I suppose." He said.

I decided to brush it off, "Well, thanks again." I said.

"So what now?" Jasper said getting closer.

I was so tempted to kiss him, but I didn't want to because I wanted to play hard to get, I wanted to make sure that Jasper was actually interested in me and not my body, so I stepped away from him. Jasper looked at me funny, "Do you have somewhere to be?" He asked.

"No why?" I asked.

"You're a little dressed up aren't you?" He asked, smirking. If he was getting at that I dressed up for him I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"I dress like this everyday." Its true, I did.

"And you live in Forks?" He asked.

"I'm from California." I said.

"Really? Me too. Well I live there and I am originally from here. If that makes any sense." He said.

"It does." I said.

We smiled at each other and I felt like this could be something real. "Will you come with me?" Jasper asked randomly.

"Where?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He said.

"I don't know." I said, I didn't trust Jasper completely yet.

"Please." He said looking me straight in my eyes. "Trust me."

I melted when I saw his golden eyes and told him I would we got on his bike and he sped off.

**EPOV**

I was nervous. I knew if I didn't arrange for my parents to visit Mitch soon then they would just pop up at Bella's door step and I couldn't have that. I arranged for Mitch, Bella and I to got to dinner tonight. I hope Bella takes it well.

I turned into the parking lot of this cute little diner. I say Bella's car and knew they were already here. They were already at a table and I went to join them.

"Hey Edward." Bella and Mitch said at the same time. Still waiting for him to call me dad.

I sat down and there was an awkward silence. I looked up and Bella had her arms crossed and a knowing look on her face. "Are you going to tell us today or tomorrow?" She said smirk on her face.

"What are you-

She gave me another knowing look and I knew I couldn't lie to her, she was to good.

"Alright, here it is, my parents, Carlisle and Esme are insisting on a visit to meet Mitch. But just say the word and I will do everything in my power to keep them away." I said.

"I have no right to keep their grandson away from them. Mitch do you want to meet your grandparents?" She asked.

"What are grandparents?" Mitch asked. Didn't he already know? Hasn't he meet Bella's parents? I don't understand.

"They are the parents of your dad and I. Making them grandparents to you." She said. He scrunched up his nose, confused. She smiled and said, "Their family like your dad and I." She said. I loved how she kept saying dad and I.

"Oh, well sure why not." He said, we laughed.

"Great, I'll call them tonight and knowing my mother she'll be here within the hour." I said laughing.

"Seriously?" Bella asked.

"Who knows, you know how mom's can be." I said.

She nodded and I swore I heard here murmur 'I used to'. Wonder what that could mean? Something to do with the fact that Mitch never meet her parents?

**APOV**

Jasper and I ended up in an old run down park that I don't even think kids are allowed to play on. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the middle of the park to a tree where I noticed there was wooden planks nailed to the side of it. "You go first." He said. I looked up and realized that there was a tree house up there and I began to climb. Not easy in heels by the way. He was quick to follow.

It looked like a typical little boys tree house. But why were we in it. "Why are we here?" I asked.

"This was mine was a little boy. I always came here when I was upset and needed to think." He said, "I wanted you to know about it. I don't know why. I guess a lot of me is in this tree house, I guess maybe I want you to know me."

"Thank you for showing it to me. I don't think any one will find it, this park is closed now." I said.

"I know but when I was a little boy it was full of life and my favorite place to be." He said. I noticed there was a guitar in the corner.

"You play?" I asked.

"Yeah, another thing I do to think, or get out my frustrations." He said.

"Play something for me." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Please?" I asked, his eyes met mine and he grabbed his guitar.

_her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

_Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

He stopped, "That's all I got so far. It's new so not completely finished." He looked down, almost as if he was ashamed or thought I didn't think it was the most beautiful think I've ever heard. I went over to Jasper and brought his chin up to see mine.

"Jasper," I said, he looked up at me his eyes smoldering mine, "You impressed me." I whispered and then I leaned in and kissed him and he was slow to react at first but then he kissed back and I felt words of unspoken passion between us.

Amazing.

**I know this chapter was pretty much Alice and Jasper but I liked it, they deepened their realationship this chapter for sure. So please reveiws and ideas are welcome. **

**Much Love**

**edwardcullenlover01  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I am 7 reviews away from 100 so if we could make that happen I would be very grateful. I hope like this chapter, it's boring I'll admit it's mostly just talking all the real drama is going to be next chapter. So maybe if I got 100 reviews we might have a big possibly two part chapter. ;)**

**-BELLA-**

Wednesdays. At least it was the middle of the week. All down hill from here. I was sitting at lunch with Rosalie waiting for Alice. I really am shocked at how good of friends the three of us become, I haven't had any friends besides Emmett since I became pregnant. They all deserted me after that. But then again if they were really my friends they probably wouldn't have deserted me. Right?

Alice came teetering in on her high heels. I know she's from California and all but this Forks. The shoes we were are rain boots. I looked at her face and saw she was glowing. Here we go. "What happened to you?" I asked.

"What? My make up messed up?" She said pulling out a mirror to check.

"No, your just glowing. What's up?" I asked.

"It's got to be Jasper." Rosalie said.

"How'd you know?" Alice asked, Rosalie seemed to take a little excitement out of her.

"Your boy crazy, always have been always will be. I've seen that look once to many times before." Rosalie said.

I can see that Alice was not happy with this judgment, "ANYWAY," She said, "It was all so perfect, you see I was working a late shift and when I went to my car to go home it was broken. Jasper came riding in on his bike and offered me a ride home. Then the next day he came back got me and we went back he fixed my car in under a minute, I was so impressed. But I shouldn't say I'm shocked Jasper really is an amazing guy underneath that 'I'm a player' exterior. Then he took me to this tree house in this old park and sang this song that he's been writing. It was such a gorgeous song. The lyrics are still ringing through my head, then I kissed him!"

"Alice you're supposed to wait till at least the first date!" Rosalie scolded. "Don't you know the girl code!"

"Well it was all so in the moment." Alice said, "Bella what do you think?"

I was still think about the beginning, _he fixed my car in under a minute. _"Alice did Jasper tell you what was wrong with your car?" _Jasper came riding in. _Sounds like a fairytale.

"No why?" She asked.

"Maybe I'm just being crazy but isn't it kind of funny how Jasper came 'riding in' at the exact moment you can't start your car? And isn't a bit funny how he fixed in under a minute. To fix a car that quick it would have to be as if he already knew what was wrong with it." I said.

"No kidding, even I couldn't fix the simplest problem that quick unless I knew exactly where it was and what was wrong with it." Rosalie chipped in.

"Well, I'll admit it was a little suspicious how he asked me if he could take me home on his bike and when I said no he just disappeared. He's usually so persistent." Alice said.

"He was always that way, and if he wasn't that usually meant he had a back up plan." I stated.

"And in this case his plan was to break your car, nothing serious. Just something that he could fix easily but something that wasn't so obvious that you would spot it. Especially in the dark, at night." Rosalie continued.

"And that gave him an excuse to see you yesterday, and to make him look like a hero." I finished.

Alice's glow had completely worn off, "I'm sorry Alice, if I took the magic away, but the tree house is an important step. He only took Emmett up there, back when they were best friends. So the fact that he showed you it and sang to you is huge. I never even knew he sang."

She still looked mad.

**-ALICE-**

I wasn't mad at Bella for pointing out that my car 'breaking down' was probably just a plot of Jasper's to make him look better. I'm glad she told me because know I realize I may have let my guard down a little and I still needed to proceed with caution. But I was getting a little peeved with Bella being all 'that tree house is so important' and ' even I have never known that he sang'. I mean this was my potential boyfriend. I should know more about him than she did.

"It's okay Bella, I know you weren't trying to ruin my day." Even though you did, not that Rosalie helped or anything.

The hour was up and I decided to head back a little early, I wasn't in the mood for talking anymore. "See you guys later." I said.

"Leaving so soon?" Bella asked, I could tell she felt bad. I smiled at her silently telling her that it was okay.

"Yes, lots of work to do. Bye Bella, Bye Rosalie." I said and went back to work to think.

**-BELLA-**

Her day was ruined. I felt bad but I knew that Alice didn't blame me. "So Rosalie, Edward took Mitch and I to dinner last night and guess what he told me." I said.

She was interested immediately. "What?" She asked eagerly.

"His parents are coming to meet Mitch and I." I said.

"Wow, this is a big step. Are you excited, nervous, do you not want them to come?" She asked.

"No, I want them to come. Mitch needs some grandparents, and as far as I go, well I can't avoid them forever." I stated.

"What do you mean Mitch needs some grandparents? Doesn't he have your parents?" She asked.

"No, unfortunately the two people I though I could always depend on ditched me, just like all my 'friends'. I can understand that they were upset and disappointed in me. But when push comes to shove I still believe that they should have been there for me. That's what family is for. Or at least that's what I thought. That's how I want Mitch and I to be, I want it so that nothing to bad could possibly break our relationship. I love him more anything in the whole wide world. Anyway instead of just taking it out on me they told me several times they wanted nothing to do with Mitch. I even brought him to their house thinking they would change his mind when they saw Mitch. But they didn't, not even the cutest child on earth could warm their cold blooded hearts." I finished.

Rosalie sat there in shock, "Wow I had no idea that someone, as amazing and loving as you could have such heartless parents. Does Edward know about this?" She asked.

"No, Edward and I don't really have any heart to hearts or anything. I don't know much about him he doesn't know much about me.."

"Really? How can you not, you do have a son together?" Rosalie asked.

"And we've known this for what two months? First we tried to figure out what we were going to do, then he had this fantasy that we were going to date or something, then we fought, and now were in a mutual truce and seem to be getting along well. But really all we've spoken of is matters involving Mitch."

"I think you and Edward would make a great pair. I'll admit I don't see Edward often but from the times I have seen him, I can see you guys make a great pair. Now, be honest, don't tell me the thought of you and Edward hasn't crossed your mind?" Rosalie asked.

"You know that could never work. Edward is a pop star. He's famous, he's one of those celebrities in the tabloids. It may not seem like it now with Edward being here and all. But that's exactly it. He's on break. He's not done. Sooner or later he's going to leave, and I'm not the kind of girl who wants time limitations on a relationship. I'm looking to have fling, I want the real deal."

Rosalie raised a brow, "Have you been with anyone since your pregnancy?"

"No, what makes you think I have the time." I said.

"What makes me think that you have even looked?" Rosalie shot back.

"Fine I never looked but just because Edward is Mitch's father doesn't mean that I should marry him!" I said.

"Alright I give up for now, but this isn't over Bella Swan." Rosalie said. We said goodbye and left for work.

**-EDWARD-**

_RING!_

_RING!_

"Hello? Edward is this you? Did you ask Bella about us visiting?" She asked in a hurry.

"Yes mom, and she said she will be delighted to meet you." I said.

"Oh that's just great, here I am worrying she wasn't going to want us dropping! Good thing though, I already bought plane tickets and presents for the little one!" She said. Figures she's already got everything planned before she even knew if it was okay.

"You do know he's a 4 year old right?" I asked, thinking she bought gifts for a baby.

"Of course darling, you know I am a monster shopper, I have all planned out doll, don't you worry." She said, "Well I have to go doll, I have to pack and then pack your father, you know how that goes. Love you doll bye!"

She hung up and I just looked at my cell weirdly. Knowing my mom I figure she would already have been packed.

I called Bella, "Hello?" She answered, I could tell she was in the car, must be coming home from work.

"Mommy is that Edward?" I could hear Mitch in the background. I smiled.

"Hey Bella, I just wanted to let you know that my parents are coming in for the weekend. I was thinking we should picnic at the park with your parents also, so they can meet each other." I said.

There was a long pause, "Umm a picnic sounds great but I don't know about my parents attending…. There…. A bit busy."

"The whole weekend?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Well I'm sure my mother will want to come out another weekend anyway so why don't you figure out a weekend that works for them then they can meet." I suggested.

"There are always really busy I don't think that's a possibility. Sorry Edward." She couldn't find one available weekend? I find that hard to believe.

"What do they do that keeps them so busy?" I asked. Calling her on this bluff.

"They just can't okay! So will you stop pestering me about it?" She was annoyed now.

"Sorry I didn't know it would bother you. Let's just forget I brought it up." I said

"Okay see you later." She said then hung up.

Clearly her parents are a sore spot. But why?

**So in this chapter:**

**-Alice finds out that Jasper planned the car break down and it clouds her judgment of Jasper. But don't worry their date on Friday is still intact and that should be next chapter. (Btw its coming soon)**

**-Rosalie pushes her idea of Edward and Bella being a couple.**

**-Bella revels her secret about her parents**

**-Edward's parents are coming to visit (also should be next chapter) and Edward is onto Bella's secret about her parents. (Maybe heart to heart coming up? Yes? no?)**

**Questions:**

**1) Emmett had definatly been out of the story lately and I intend on bringing him in next chapter. But what should Emmett be doing? (ex: be with Bella when Edward's parents visit? Should he be with Rosalie?) Ideas are appreciated. **

**2)It was said in an earlier chapter that Jasper was going to take Alice to the beach, but I'm not sure I like that idea so anny suggestions for their date are also apprciated.**

**NEWS! Something will happen either next chapter or the one after that is going to affect everyone! GET EXCITED!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**First, I would like to apologize to the extremely long wait but I have been so bust I hardly have time to think. But I'm in the process of writing a new chapter RIGHT NOW! So review and I might post it today! Please!**

**-BELLA-**

_I looked up at the ceiling silently praying to God that it would say negative. I heard the egg timer go off and grabbed the test. Damn, positive. I don't really know why I ever even hoped it would be negative, all the others were positive._

_I'm pregnant. Every teenage girl's nightmare. Although in most teenage pregnancies the father refuses to help, pay child support, or have anything to do with the child. But my case was worse because I have no idea who the father was._

_Shit. At first when I missed my period I thought it was because I had switched birth control and my period was irregular. But then came the morning sickness. I thought this must be impossible because I was a virgin. But then I remembered the party. Vaguely, that is. All I remember is beer and this gorgeous man, and the room, after that it was all blur._

_But now my vision is cleared and I see that I am pregnant. Its okay I will just accept the consequences. I have great friends, parents, and the best brother in the whole world. When your down you have let the people who love you pull you up. _

_I heard the door slam and knew that my parents were home. I figure that there was no reason to try and hide it, they will find out eventually. I went down the stairs and asked them to sit down in the living room. They were seated on the couch and I was standing in front of them. I took a deep breath. "Okay, so last week at the party, I got a little drunk and-_

"_DRUNK! My little girl, my Isabella was DRUNK! Have you forgotten that I am chief of police! All the kids there probably saw you and told there parents and now the whole community is going to be talking about how Chief Swan can't tame his wild teenage daughter!" My dad screamed. _

"_Dad please, calm down, there's more." I felt the tears start to well. My father already vocalizing his disappointment in me, while mother waited patiently with a hard face. My eyes met hers and I knew she already knew what I was going to say. Women's intuition I guess you could call it. But my father was too worried about his reputation in the community. "I made a mistake, I was drunk and I couldn't tell up from down. I don't remember anything, all I know is that I'm… pregnant." I finished._

_I started crying right there, I looked down unable to face my parents, "PREGNANT! MY ISABELLA SWAN! NO! NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT. NO DAUGHTER OF MINE GETS PREGNANT AT 18! CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY THAT YOU'RE ALREADY GRADUATED! BECAUSE YOU HAVE NINE MONTHS TO GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! SUPPORT YOURSELF AND THIS THING IN YOUR STOMACH! AND DON'T YOUDARE ASK US FOR HELP!"_

_I looked to my mom, but she wouldn't look at me, she just got up and left like my dad. It's all heat of the moment, I tell myself. They didn't mean that, they're just upset._

It was then I woke up from the nightmare that has gone through my head a million times since that night. I sit up in my bed and look over at my clock. 3:00 A.M. I saw that I was breathing heavily from the dream.

I told myself then that it was heat of the moment, in the end my parents would be there for me. I was wrong. Very wrong, they wanted nothing to do with me or Mitch. I take a deep breath and tell myself its just in the past, and that I am over it. The damage is done, time to move on. And I went back to sleep.

**-EDWARD-**

It was 6:00 A.M and I was hearing this loud banging, but I was to cozy in my bed to get up and see what it is. "Dude get off your ass and answer that damn door! I got a date tonight that I need beauty rest for!" I heard Jasper yell from his room. I get up and laugh, I hear Jasper laughing to and know that he is not really mad.

I go to the door wondering who it could be at this hour, maybe Bella and Mitch?

I open the door and see my parents. Who else?

"Eddie!" My mom squeals as her and my dad make their way in. She pinches my cheeks then kisses me. "I've miss you doll, I can't wait to see this precious child of yours, and I'm sure your girlfriend will be just as gorgeous."

"She's not my girlfriend mom!" I said, "And don't say that when you meet her tomorrow I don't want to scare her off." I warned.

My mom opened her mouth to say something but my dad stopped her, "How are you son?" he asked.

Always loved my calm father, "Never been better actually, it feels so good to be out of California and all that fake celebrity junk. Here I can just be me, and when I'm with Mitch it's like the world is all so simple again. I mean his biggest problem is not having as many crayons as the kid who sits next to him in school." I joked and we all laughed.

"Don't worry doll, I brought a 64 pack of crayons the child won't be deprived much longer." She said.

I didn't like the way she phrased that, "Mitch is not deprived. Bella is the best mother I have ever laid my eyes on."

"And where have your eyes been? Her ass?" Jasper came in. What a good morning.

"Hey Esme! Long time no see!" He went over to give her hug.

"No kidding! You must come around more often Jasper, I always did enjoy your company. All though I do hope you're not using that language in front of Mitch." She scolded.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jasper replied making some pop tarts.

"So Jasper, how have you been liking being back in Forks?" My father asked.

"At first I didn't really like, but it's been getting better. Better than it ever was before." He replied.

"Anyone caught your eye?" Esme hinted.

"Oh yeah this chicks got him eating out of the palm of her hand." I said, getting him back for that comment about Bella.

"Oh please we haven't even gone on our first date yet. It's not a big deal really." Jasper replied.

"Please, 'get up and answer the door! I need beauty sleep for my date tonight!'" I mocked.

"What's her name?" Esme asked.

"Alice." Jasper said.

"Well if she's taming Jasper, than I can't wait to meet her." Esme said.

"All in good time Esme." Jasper said, "I got to go I have some arrangements to take care of."

I watched as he left with the hugest smile I have ever seen.

**-JASPER-**

I was so nervous for this date. I really like Alice and didn't want to scare her off. I was going with the original idea of the beach. So I rode to the beach where I found a secluded spot and set up the best picnic I possibly could now, it was all waiting till 7.

**-ALICE-**

Okay so, nice shirt, check. Heels, check. Nice jeans, check. Make up, check. Hair, check. Purse, check.

I was all ready for our date. I went out into the living room with Nana and looked out the window for him, I was so nervous, I have never been nervous for a date before.

"I take it I will be seeing this boy often." It wasn't a question. Nana always knew everything. I turned to see she had her eyebrows raised.

"Hopefully, I hope everything goes smoothly. And I hope I get to know more about him, that he lets me in. I know at first he was a cocky player, but I also think that it's just an act, because sometimes he let's down his guard, and even if it's only for a second, I see this amazing guy that I believe Jasper is. But if he doesn't let up and let go of this act in front of me than I know we can't be together, but I want be together." I spilled.

"I can tell your feelings for this boy are developing quickly, but I also see that you see that there is this chance, small but still a possibility that he will hurt you. And it makes me proud of the strong women you are, has prepared yourself for that. But I also know that no matter how strong you are, my dear, you are women and inside every woman is a girl. A girl with feelings that sometimes we just can't act like we don't have. I pray your date goes well and that things work out with this boy, but I want you to know that if things don't work out, your old Nana is always here for you." She said.

"Thanks Nana." I heard Jasper pull in at that moment. "That's him!" I panicked. I ran towards the door but then went back into the living room, "Nana?" I asked.

"Yes, dear?" She asked.

"How late are you going to be up?" I asked.

"You know I don't sleep much." She replied, and I knew she'd be up so I could tell her about my date.

Jasper knocked on the door and I went to go outside. Once outside I asked, "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He replied putting his arm around me dragging me towards his bike. I'm surprised I even caught what he said I was to busy staring at his gorgeous self. He caught me and quick to. "Like what you see?" HE whispered in my ear making my heart skip a beat as his warm breath spilled onto me.

It was then that I realized I wasn't the only one staring. "I could say the same to you." I shot back. He just smiled. I could tell I was already falling for him and we weren't even out of the driveway yet. We got on his bike and road for about 15 minutes. I had my eyes shut the entire time. Sometimes the bike scares me.

"Okay beautiful, we are here." I heard Jasper say. I opened my eyes, got off the bike, and then took off my helmet. I saw we were at the beach and the sun was beginning to set, it was so pretty and perfect. Jasper took my hand and let me to this secluded spot where you could watch the sunset. Jasper looked at me nervously. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect." It was. There was a blanket set out for us with some drinks and snacks. We sat down and started eating.

"So tell me about yourself." Jasper said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Anything." He said. "Like, why you came here from California?"

"Well, I was in California going to college for fashion and I really liked it but, you my Nana Brandon, you know the one I live with. Well, she needed someone to help her out a little, you know because she's kind of getting up there. So I decided since I need a break from California I would live with her and help her out. Plus my best friend Rosalie lives here." I answered.

"Ahh, Emmett's girl." He responded.

"How about you?" I asked.

"Edward." He said simply.

"Care to go in detail?" I asked.

"Not much to tell, I mean he called and said he didn't have anyone and he needed a friend and I wasn't doing anything besides partying in clubs so I figure that I should be here for my best friend my only friend." He said.

"A partier huh? And what do you mean 'my only friend'?" I asked.

"I was a partier, I think I'm over that now. Ever since I've been in Forks I think I've obtained a new outlook on life, like there is more than just beers and clubs. And as far as the only friend thing goes. Before I left Forks Emmett and Edward were my best friends. Then that thing with Bella happened and Emmett didn't want to speak with me anymore. So Edward and I left for Hollywood and in Hollywood all your friends are basically fake." He said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But it doesn't have to be that way anymore. You have Edward and me. I'm sure if Rosalie got to know you she would like you. As far as Emmett and Bella, well Bella knows it wasn't your fault what happened that night, so really you have friends." I said.

"I guess but what about Emmett?" He said.

"I don't understand I thought you didn't care about him anymore." I said.

"I will always care about him he was best friend, even before Edward. Sure I was made about the Bella thing but that's in the past since I've been back and seeing him around I really wish we could put this all behind us and move on. I mean look at what night that happened 4 years ago did to all of us. Alice I really do think I've changed and I know what I want." He said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"To be friends with everyone you just said, Emmett, Bella, Edward, and Rosalie." He said.

"Hey! What about me!" I said offended.

He smirked. "You," He said leaning in closer, "I would like to be more than friends with." and just as we leaned in to kiss it started down pouring. I squealed and Jasper grabbed the blanket and put on top of us.

We got up and started running towards his bike.

When we arrived at my home I had to run inside without saying anything to Jasper because it was raining to hard for him to hear.

What a crappy ending to a great night.

**Well next chapter is Edward's parents meeting Bella and Mitch.**

**And other things that you will have to wait and read to find out about ;)**

**Review!**

**Tell me what you think!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**I LOVE LOVE LOVE this chapter. I apologize for it being only about Edward and Bella but I think its worth your time.**

**And besides this is TWO updates in ONE day! SO YAY!  
**

**-BELLA-**

Oh man I am **so **nervous. I made sure Mitch and I both looked presentable for Edward's parents and we got into my car. Once again we were headed to the park. Forks really needs something else. I parked in the parking lot and got Mitch. He saw the playground and took off running. I looked at Edward, who by the way was looking really good, and then to his parents. Now I see where Edward gets his looks from they were absolutely gorgeous.

I walked over with my hands shoved in my jean pockets. I didn't have a coat on since it was April and it was a really nice sunny day out. That was weird for Forks but I wasn't complaining.

I made it to them but I was to scared to say anything I found myself hiding behind Edward for protection. His parents didn't notice but he sure did I could tell by his smirk. He put his arm around me and pulled me forward so I couldn't hide. "Bella, these are m parents Carlisle and Esme." He gestured to his parents, him mom with emerald eyes and Carmel hair and his dad with piercing blue eyes and blonde hair. "Mom, Dad, this is the mother of my child, Bella." I smiled shyly.

"Hello." I said so quietly I'm not even sure if they heard. Meanwhile, Edward was over there smileing from ear to ear.

Esme laughed, "Sweetheart there is no reason to be shy around us. Were Mitch's grandparents and hopefully your in-law-

"Mom!" Edward cut her off but for some reason that made me feel less shy and more comfortable around them.

"What?" Esme said to Edward hands on here hips, he backed off and I laughed. She turned to me and smiled and then pulled me in for a hug. "Nice to meet you sweetheart."

Then it was Carlisle's turn to hug me, "Edward's description of how pretty you are didn't do you justice." That just made me blush.

"Well, what are we waiting for where is the little one?" Esme said, she was real energetic, reminded me of Alice.

"Mitch!" Edward and I called out at the same time, we looked at each other and then I looked away and blushed. I felt weird. But a good kind of weird. These were feelings I haven't felt in a long time. I haven't blushed since high school.

"What momma?" Mitch asked.

"Mitch I would like to introduce you to your grandparents. This is your Grandma." I said pointing to Esme, "and your Grandpa." I then pointed to Carlisle.

Esme scooped him up fast, "Oh what a doll! Reminds me of Edward when he was a little squirt! How adorable." Mitch just shot me a look and I laughed. "Grandma bought you tons of presents!" She announced. That soured my mood a little.

Edward noticed right away. "What's wrong?" he whispered in my ear.

"Nothing." I said giving him full eye contact and putting confidence in my voice so he would believe me. I was good at lying but I didn't like doing it. He let it go but it didn't seem as if he believed me. That's weird people always believe me.

Esme finally let Mitch go and he ran to me right away. Carlisle and Esme sat on the bench. "Edward can I go play now?" Mitch asked.

"If it's okay with your mother." He said smiling.

"Momma?"

"Absolutely." I said and he ran off me and Edward sat down on the bench opposite her parents.

"Edward?" His mother asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Why doesn't your son refer to you as father or dad or daddy?" She asked.

She didn't seem very happy that Mitch called Edward by his first name. "Because Mitch isn't comfortable calling me that yet."

"He does know you're his father, correct?" She asked giving me a look.

"Of course mom!" Edward said annoyed.

"Well how am I supposed to know." Esme replied.

"Because I have been talking to you on the phone about it." He said.

**-EDWARD-**

"Because I have been talking to you on the phone about it." I said to my mother annoyed that she thinks Bella would deny her son his father.

"So Bella how are you?" My father, the lifesaver, asked.

She perked up. I was nervous about her meeting my parents and everything was going good till my mom made a comment about giving Mitch presents that seemed to bother her. "I'm doing really good. At first Edward came into my life so fast I felt like I lost control but things have come so far since then." She looked at me and smiled, "I'm really happy now." I smiled back at her with adoration.

She truly was so beautiful. Today with the sun shining on her brown natural curls and the slight breeze blowing them around.

My father smiled as did my mother, "I'm happy to hear that."

We continued the conversation about little things but when my mother wasn't participating I started to get really worried. She looked like she was in serious thought then she smiled to herself and gave Bella and I a sly smile. "Not to interrupt but I've been thinking." My mother started, "You and Bella must be tired after all that's been going on so why don't you guys take the night off and we'll take Mitch."

Bella was alert instantly, "Oh you don't need to do that, Mitch is a bigger handful than you think. I don't want to burden you on your vacation."

"But Bella this is why we are here." I don't think Bella is comfortable with leaving Mitch alone with my parents and I mean I don't blame her she did just meet them.

"Okay than, if that's what you want." She said.

"Fabulous first we'll take him home to give him his presents and then maybe in Seattle we can take him to that build a bear thing." Mom said. Bella looked sad. I need to talk to her after my parents leave.

"I'll get the car seat." Bella said. But my mom stopped her.

"No need we already have Edward's. Have a nice day!" And then my parents walked off.

Bella and I sat there for a while my arm around her. This felt so natural and I would be really happy right now if she didn't seem so sad. I turned to face her a little, "talk to me." I said.

"What is there to say?" She asked no eye contact.

"Bella." I said and she knew that I hadn't bought here lie earlier.

She sighed. "It's just your mom is going to give Mitch everything I can't afford to give him." I understood immediately. Bella has worked really hard since she found out she was pregnant. I saw a tear threaten to fall and new that this seriously bothered her.

I pulled her in for a hug and I felt her tears silently fall, "I'm so sorry if I knew it would bother you I never would have let her do it. She just wanted to be a good grandma. I'm really sorry Bella."

"It's not your fault." She said her voice cracked from the tears. I almost started crying myself. I can't believe I hurt this angel. I knew my mom would do something.

But I couldn't take it back now so I just hugged her tighter. " This is the first time that Mitch hasn't been either with you, me or Emmett. I feel like I don't know where he is."

That reminded me of something. "Bella can I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

She pulled out of the hug to look at me and then sniffled, "Sure."

"Where are your parents?" She sighed and took a deep breath knowing she couldn't get out of this today.

"They live just a couple hours away from here." She said.

"How come Mitch has never met them?" I said. She never really confirmed that he hadn't but I had a feeling.

She looked so sad I was about to cry, "Because after they found out I was pregnant the pretty much disowned me. I thought they would change there tune after Mitch was born but when I brought him to there house to see him they told me to get that mistake out of there face and to never come back. Then they moved away and Emmett and I haven't spoken to them since."

I kneeled over and put my hands between my hands. Bella placed her hand on my back. "Why are you upset?" She asked.

I looked at her and took her hands in mine, "I am so sorry about that ass I was back at that party. I took advantage of you and then left you to deal with my consequences. I can't believe I'm responsible for this."

She titled her head and then said, "It's not your fault we were both drunk and we didn't know. There was nothing either of us could do. And my parents they abandoned there child in her time of need. Those aren't very good parents."

That made me feel a little better. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. "What's something you want to do?"

"Umm… Go to an amusement park." She said thinking I was joking around.

I grabbed her hand and started towards her car. She smiled. When she was happy, I was happy. We got in the car and I drove off towards the amusement park it was about two hours away so it would take us a while. "Are we seriously going?" She asked still smiling.

"Of course, what else are we going to do in Forks?" I said.

She leaned back comfortably in her passenger seat. "This is going to be so much fun I haven't done this in forever!"

"Me either." I was really excited to spend time with Bella, this would be the first time without Mitch. When we arrived I put my arm around her and she didn't seem to mind. We went on tons of rides always laughing a smiling like idiots when we got off. It was now 7 and we would have to be heading back so we were walking towards then exit of the park.

"I'm tired." Bella said leaning into me. I stopped and she looked at me, "What are you doing?"

I got down and point to my back, "Get on." I said.

"Your serious?" She looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Of course." She hesitantly got on and I carried her to the car. She smiled and giggled the whole way. She was so cute sometimes.

We were now in the car heading back home. I was extremely satisfied with today, it had gone real good and I made a lot of progress with Bella. Maybe she can see a possibility of going out. I hope so because Bella is the kind of girl that I can see myself settling down with. She is one of the only girls that likes me for me.

She looked over to me, "Thank you for everything."

"It was no problem, thank you for coming."

"I'm talking about the park too. I know I was a wreck. I'm sorry but thanks for comforting me." She said. My heart warmed.

"It was no problem at all and it needed to happen you needed to have a breakdown. I can tell that you've been holding things in all these years and today gave you that chance to confront it and now you can move forward with your life." I said.

The rest of the car ride home was spent in silence. But a comfortable silence.

When we arrived at my apartment, as soon as we walked through the door Mitch was at Bella's side. "Momma!" He gave her a huge hug and kiss and she was really happy now.

"Did you have a good day?" She asked.

"Yeah but I missed you." He said.

She was now grinning, "I missed you too." And she pulled him in for another hug.

And of course my mom starts crying. "Mom." I said.

"What?" She said, "I just spent a great day with my grandson and now I have to leave." She sniffled again and Carlisle hugged her.

"There will be other times." Bella said.

My mom lit up instantly and I knew this wasn't going to be good. "That's right! Maybe Mitch could come and visit us for a weekend." Give her an inch she takes a mile.

Bella and Mitch both looked like the didn't like the idea.

"Okay Mitch, its getting late you and your mom better leave and get some sleep." I said. Bella shot me a grateful glance and I winked at her which caused her to blush her beautiful blush. I walked them to the car and buckled Mitch in.

Me and Bella sat there for a while just staring into each others eyes. I decided to do it I leaned in and kissed her on the check. "Goodnight" I said.

**Once again sorry for it only being about Edward and Bella but next chapter EVERYONE will be back.**

**So please Review!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Hello Hello! **

**I just want to thank those who reviewed because I received a couple reviews asking about when I would update because they were enjoying this story and it really inspired me to get a new chapter up. I am usually soooo busy and don't have a lot of time for this but I have a little free time coming up and will hope to update super soon. So thanks to those who reviewed and told me that you loved the story so much it really inspires me to write more often because I know there is someone out there that wants to read it. :)  
**

**-ALICE-**

Jasper had just dropped me off from our wonderful date. It wasn't as late as I thought because we got rained out. But that's okay because Jasper really opened up to me and now I know that I made the right decision to go out with him. Wait till I tell Bella and Rosalie.

That made me think about something. Jasper said he wanted this all to be put behind us and for everyone to be friends again with everyone. Especially Emmett. And that's when I thought of my plan.

Monday came and as usual Bella, Rosalie and I were in our meeting place. A little café in Forks that we met at during our lunch hours. We didn't meet every day, but we made sure we did every Monday to fill us in on what's been going on.

Bella was the last to arrive and I could tell she had something going on. She looked a lot happier than before. Things with Edward's parents must have gone well. Rosalie was the first to talk, "Okay, since were all here I think it's time for Alice to spill on her date with Jasper."

Both she and Bella looked eager to hear. "It was amazing. We had a picnic on the beach in La Push. He really opened up to me." I hesitated wondering if I should tell what Jasper said and then decided that it was for the good of the plan. "He told me he wished he could be friends with all of us, including Emmett."

Bella looked like she was taken off guard, but Rosalie acted like she saw it coming, "Well it's about time someone besides me realizes that all of us should be friends." Rosalie said. I knew she was referring to her run in with Edward at their apartment building.

"He really said that?" Bella asked.

"Yeah he thinks that this drama has been going on long enough and that we should all put it behind us." I said.

"I agree." Rosalie said.

"Well I'd be more than willing the only person that we have to get on board is Emmett." Bella said.

"Well which one of you is going to talk to him?" I asked.

"Bella I think you should I mean Alice and I don't truly know what went down 4 years ago." Rosalie said. I could tell that she wished it could be her talking Emmett into forgiving Jasper but she couldn't because of exactly what she just said. She didn't know what truly happened. I mean I guess I didn't either.

"I'll talk to him." She said.

"Okay so Bella tell us about how meeting Edward's parents went." I said.

"It went really good. Esme, his mother, was a little forward but I understand that Mitch is her only grandson and she was just excited. Mitch was a little shy but what can you expect when his entire life the three main people he's been around is me, Em, and Edward." She said, "They actually ended up taking him for the day. They took him to Seattle to go to this build-a-bear thing."

"Oh so what did you and Edward do after?" Rosalie asked. I knew what she was getting at.

"Believe it or not we went to an amusement park." She said.

"An amusement park? What the hell why did you go there?" Rosalie asked. I could tell she was expecting this big romantic night where Edward swept her off her feet but I think going to the amusement park is cute. Like teenagers going to the fair.

"I don't know I haven't been to one in forever and he asked me what I felt like doing I said amusement park and he said lets go." Rosalie had a sour look on her face.

Bella laughed, "It was fun."

Rosalie lightened up, "How fun?" she said wiggling her eyes brows.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Not _that _fun, we are just friends remember?"

It was Rosalie's turn to roll her eyes, "Whatever."

"Guys lets get back to the important subject at hand," I said, "I was thinking after Bella talks to Emmett we should all meet up and do something fun, you know, to re-break the ice."

"Great idea Alice!" Rosalie exclaimed, "What were you thinking?"

"Something fun, like putt-putt!" I yelled.

"Sounds fun but who am I going to get to watch Mitch? All my potential babysitters are going putt-putt." I asked.

"My Nana!" I said.

"Alice isn't she sick?" Bella said. "I don't want to impose."

"She's not sick, she's just a little old that's all and besides, she would _love _Mitch and Mitch will love her too. She is super fun and really good with kids. When I was little I always looked forward going to her house. We would watch movies, bake cookies and play board games." I explained.

"Well, if you really think she wouldn't mind…"

"She won't. Everyone meet at the putt-putt place at 7. Got it?" I asked.

**-BELLA-**

I was actually quite excited about tonight, all I had to do was get Emmett on board and let me tell you I am not looking forward to having this conversation. But after the other day when Edward and I went to the amusement park I was beginning to think that I wanted exactly what Jasper did. Besides, this conversation needed to happen, it's been long over due.

I called Edward and filled him in on the plan and he sounded really excited. I asked him to pick up Mitch for Pre School and get him ready to go to Nana Brandon's while I went and talked to Emmett. I was on my way to his house now, running different conversations over and over in my head, but none seemed to end the way I wanted them to. Finally I was sitting in his driveway and just realized that I would have to wing it. I don't know why I was so nervous anyway; he was the one that was being ridiculous about it.

I took this new found confidence and ran with it. I marched up to his door and he opened and smiled when he saw me. "Bella! Long time, no see!" He grabbed me in a big bear hug, when I didn't respond he put me down and gave me a confused look.

"Look Emmett we need to talk and I'm not leaving till this is resolved." I said. He still looked confused and we went inside. I didn't give him time to respond I just continued on in my little rant, "We are all going to putt-putt tonight and that is that okay?"

"Okay Bella why would that be problem?" He asked with caution.

I just gave him this dumbfounded look and realized that I hadn't told him the "catch" "Don't you want to know who is going?"

Realization hit his face but he played along regardless, "Whom?"

"Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, you and I." I said, trying to rush it out.

He wasn't too shocked, like I said I think he knew this was coming, "Bella you know how I fell about Jasper and Edward."

I was starting to get mad at how ridiculous this was all beginning to become, "Yeah I do know and you know what? You're not the only one who was involved 4 years ago! You're not the only one who was affected, who felt pain. How about me? I was the one who was pregnant! How come everyone is willing to put this behind them but you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emmett asked.

"Everyone wants to be friends and put this behind them. Alice, Rosalie-

"Listen they weren't involved at all they had no idea what happened." Emmett cut me off.

"But Jasper, Edward, and I were and we all want this to be over. Look that was painful thing for everyone; I think we all know that. But if we continue to dwell in the past were is that going to get us? Nowhere, it is going to get us nowhere. Please Emmett, I am asking you as my sister to come out with us tonight with no preconceived notions about Edward or Jasper." I looked up at him pleadingly, hoping he would say yes.

He seemed to be seriously considering in it and my hopes started to rise. "If I'm not enough to convince you just think of Mitch. You, as an uncle, need to give his father a chance."

He looked at me, "I'm in."

"Yes!" I jumped into a hug with him, "Thank you so much! You'll see tonight, you won't regret this I promise. Its all for the best I just know it!"

He smiled as I made my way to the door, I was about to get in my car when Emmett called out, "Bella!"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're always enough." He said referring to what I had said earlier. I smiled and got in my car.

**-6:30 p.m.-**

When I called Rosalie and Alice and told them how it went they were so thrilled. I was all ready and waiting for Edward to come pick me up after he dropped Mitch off at Nana Brandon's. I was really looking forward to tonight; although I would miss Mitch I was excited that it was going to be just an adult only night.

I was also excited to spend tonight with Edward. I was starting to have different feelings towards Edward and I wasn't sure if I wanted to go there. Don't get me wrong Edward was a great guy and he was a great father as he had proved over and over again, but I just wasn't sure if pursuing a relationship with him was a good decision.

I wanted a relationship, I really did but I was a mother first and foremost and that is the perspective that I had to think from. Most would think that it would be in Mitch's best interest for his parents to be together, but what if it ended badly? What Edward and I had going now was a good thing and a positive environment for Mitch. If Edward and I ended badly than I was going to take that away from him and all because I was selfish and wanted a relationship.

I saw Edward pull in and I went out the door locking it after me and got in his car. He smiled at me and then leaned over to kiss my cheek. "Hello beautiful." He said.

That was another thing to think about. I knew Edward wanted this; he wanted this very early on. I knew that I was going to have to decide soon because I didn't want to lead him on if I ultimately decided that we couldn't be a couple. I decided to forget about this for a while and just focus on having a good time tonight.

"How was Mitch? Did he seem to like Nana Brandon?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, she had games galore all set up for him he barely even said bye to me." He replied.

I laughed, "He's a four year old, and his attention span isn't very big."

He smiled, "Yeah I know."

We arrived at the putt-putt place and I saw that Alice and Jasper were already there, sitting on a bench waiting for us. Even though Emmett said that he was on board I was still really nervous. I looked over to Edward to see if he noticed how nervous I was. He hadn't noticed which was weird; he always picked up on those little things.

Alice perked up immediately when she saw us, "I was starting to think nobody was going to show." She said.

"Of course we were going to come." I said. Edward was smiling ear to ear and he put his arm around me. Alice smirked and looked from his arm to me. I knew what she was getting at. I knew once Rosalie got here they would have a field day with this.

We all sat down and chatted for awhile when Rosalie and Emmett arrived. Jasper stood up immediately. I could tell he really wanted this to work. Emmett and he used to be best friends and I knew he wanted them to go back to that.

Emmett and Rosalie were both smiling. He came up and hugged both Alice and I. He said a polite 'hello' to Edward and then turned to Jasper. "You ready to put this behind us bro?" Jasper smiled and they did that one armed man hug thing. Every smiled and we went in to get ready to golf.

We all got clubs, different colored balls, and a scorecard and headed out to the first hole. Jasper and Emmett were already talking like they were best friends again and I know that everyone was happy at how well this was going. "Alright let's not mess around, who wants to bet what?" Emmett said and I laughed.

"Well, we all know that betting against you is a safe bet." I shot. He just looked at me and winked.

"I was thinking we should do boys verse girls." Emmett said.

"Sounds good to me. What do us girls get when we mercy you?" Rosalie asked. Those two were made for each other; they were both right down to business.

"Losers have to do what ever the winners say till midnight tonight." Edward piped in. I looked up at him and tried to figure out just what he had in mind.

"Deal!" Alice yelled. Was I the only one nervous about this?

We began to golf all of us getting more competitive as the game went on. It was about the seventh hole when Emmett hit his ball in this little pool of water and everyone began debating on weather he took his ball out and started at the beginning or if he had to hit it out of the pool. While they were all wrapped up in that I took it upon myself to take my turn, this way I didn't have to embarrass myself.

I placed my ball on the starting spot and lined up for my first putt when I felt a strong pair of arms around me. "Need some help beautiful?" Edward whispered in my ear. I shivered from his warm breath but before I could respond Emmett piped in.

"Edward stop fraternizing with the enemy!"

"Duty calls." Edward whispered in my ear, again giving me chills and then he left. I highly doubt his intentions were actually to help me with my swing, if anything it screwed me up, how was I supposed to concentrate when you have a gorgeous man whispering things in your ear?

I finished the hole scoring under par. Then it was Edward's turn. I watched him bend over to place his ball on the starting place. I couldn't help but check out his ass. Unfortunately, I heard Alice and Rosalie giggle and realized that I had been caught. I blushed and looked back at Edward to see him looking at me with a smirk. I blushed some more and looked away from them altogether.

We reached the end of the course and Jasper was tallying up our scores, "And the winner is…."

**Okay guys who was it? The girls or the boys? And what will there punishment be. **

**The next chapter is just going to be a conintuation of there putt-putt evening. There should be a lot of flirting especially between Edward and Bella. ;)**

**Ideas are always welcome. And please review this whole chapter was written because people reviewed so please keep reviewing. :)**

**Thank you**


	18. Chapter 18

**-BELLA-**

We reached the end of the course and Jasper was tallying up our scores, "And the winner is the men!"

"WHAT?" Alice yelled.

"Damn it! Let me see that score card!" Rosalie said as she took the card away from Jasper.

I was hoping Rose would find a miscalculation somewhere but as her eyes progressed down the card I could see that the boys were the rightful winners. I was definitely nervous because it was Edward's idea in the first place so I wasn't quite sure what he would have in store.

Then Rosalie threw the card angrily in the trash, "Bastards." She said under her breath. I laughed.

"Men," Emmett started; I rolled my eyes I know exactly what's coming, "Am I the only one that's hungry?"

"I could go for something." Jasper pitched in. I could tell that we were in for it tonight, but I didn't care so much because Jasper and Emmett were being just like they used to be. It's a shame it took this many years to fix there friendship.

"Let me guess, dinner on the girls." Rosalie said with thick sarcasm in her voice, she was so pissed.

"Well since you said it." Emmett said and all the guys laughed.

"Let's just get this over with." Alice said.

We then went to dinner, nothing fancy just a little pizza place. You could tell Emmett and Rosalie were the ones that were taking the bet very seriously. Emmett had Rosalie doing everything for him, and when I say everything I mean _everything. _Down to having her practically spoon feed him his food, I'm surprised he didn't have her wipe his ass for him.

Jasper was taking it pretty easy on Alice; he really wasn't making her do much. I didn't know if this was because he had something in store for later or if he was just being nice.

Edward, however, was a different story. He hasn't had me lift a finger since we left putt-putt. He opened my door for me, pulled out my seat and was currently insisting on paying the bill. However, I lost fair and square and was going to pay it, but what really had me curious was what he had in story for later. He had to have something because this punishment was his idea.

After dinner we talked and joked a bit and then decided it was time we go our separate ways. Rosalie and Emmett headed home, and Alice and Jasper sped of on his bike. Leaving Edward and I alone.

"It's kind of late, shall we go get Mitch?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Nana Brandon is eagerly awaiting our return." I laughed. As we walked to the car Edward held my door open for me again, as I got in I looked at him in the corner of my eye. I decided I would ask why he came up with this punishment if he wasn't going to actually make me do anything.

He began to drive towards Nana Brandon's when I asked, "So I have a question."

"Ask away beautiful." He responded.

"This whole 'girls do as the men say' thing was your idea and yet you haven't made me do anything, if anything you've been doing stuff for me tonight." I said.

"I'm not sure I get what you're trying to say." He said, making a cute, confused look on his face.

"Well why did you say that if you weren't going to make me do anything?" I asked.

"I just want your time, that's all." He said.

Now it was my turn to be confused, "What?"

"I only said that because I want to spend time with you, and I know we spent time together today and it was really fun but I want to be alone, you know?" He said.

No I didn't know. Did he want to spend time like talking and hanging out? Or did he want to _spend time_ if you catch my drift. I decided I just wasn't going to respond because I didn't want to have this conversation.

When I didn't say anything he spoke, "So does that mean that you're going to pick up Mitch and go home by yourself?"

"I'm just not sure what you mean when you say alone time, and besides Edward I've told you before that I wasn't sure if I wanted this." He looked frustrated.

"Why not? You and me, we make sense. This is fate, Bella."

"What is?" I asked.

"Stop playing dumb Bella! You know what, us, Mitch. There was a reason I chose to come to Forks and that was to meet my son and my future."

"Edward you're not seeing this from my perspective. First off, how do you know that I'm your future when we haven't even ever dated, and before you say 'we just went on a date', I mean a committed relationship. Just because we have a child together doesn't mean we should run of to Vegas and get married!" This is so frustrating.

"I didn't say anything about marriage." I felt the heat on my face as I blushed. This is exactly why I didn't want to have this conversation; I didn't want to say something stupid. "It's not that I don't want to get married because I do see that as a possibility for us, but I know better than to move that fast. I'm asking for you to give this a chance. I know you feel what I'm feeling. There is no way this isn't mutual."

"Your right, there are moments when I think about us, just you and me." I started.

"And…"

"And when I do, it makes perfect sense and then all the other factors start to come in and I'm just not so sure anymore." I finished.

"Like what?" He said, truly trying to understand.

"It's already been two months, you only have four left until you have to leave and return to your old life. And what then?"

For once he didn't have a response but even if he did we had run out of time to talk about it because we were pulling into Nana Brandon's. We picked up Mitch he was passed out on the couch so it was a quick visit. We sat in silence the rest of the way to my house but I could tell that Edward was thinking intently about our situation.

When we pulled into my driveway we both got out of the car. I headed to the other side to open the door Mitch's car seat was on when Edward placed his hand on the door so I couldn't open it. I looked up at his face and could tell that our conversation from earlier wasn't over. "Bella," he looked up into my eyes and I started to forget about everything except him, "I know you're worried about my having to go back in four months, the paparazzi and all that stuff and I don't blame you because they are things to think about. But I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"What happens if in four months I leave and you stay here just wondering about what could've been? About what could be happening right now?" He started to come closer making my breath go uneven. He was now whispering, "Don't push me away anymore, and don't think about the future just think about now." And then his lips crashed onto mine.

**Hi! Sorry its been so long but I think this is a good chapter even though its mainly just Edward and Bella. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak so it should be up soon. Review please!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**HI! So this wraps up the date and I know its been a lot of Edward/Bella lately so I figured you would enjoy some of the others the chapter. I appreciate all the reviews and favorites that come with every chapter so keep them coming please! Love ya guys!**

_-PREVIOUSLY-_

"_Don't push me away anymore, and don't think about the future just think about now." And then his lips crashed onto mine._

**-BELLA-**

The kiss was soft and sweet. When he pulled back I could feel the smile spread across my face causing me to look down and blush. When I looked up at him he was grinning. I looked up from under my eyelashes and said, "So maybe you were right."

He smile got even bigger, "You think so?"

I nodded my head yes, "So does this mean we are in a 'committed relationship'?" He said imitating me from earlier.

"No." His smile instantly disappeared but he quickly recovered.

"Oh, so you're saying we are lovers." He said coming in for another kiss.

I giggled, "No I mean that we will start dating and then when were ready _you _will think of some super creative, super romantic way to ask me to be your girlfriend."

He started trailing kisses down my neck and then came in my ear and whispered, "Playing hard to get are we?"

After a while it was time for Edward to leave. A feeling of sadness came over me; I didn't want him to leave. Mitch was still sleeping in his car seat so I just carried him to his bed. I lay in my bed reflecting on the day; it seemed so long when I think about it. The date it self seemed like it was an eternity, the way I was feeling about Edward now it was so hard to believe that before the date I was questioning us and by the end of the date I was kissing him.

**-ROSALIE-**

Oh Mondays. They're just so awesome. NOT. At least I had lunch with my girls to look forward too. I was the first one there so I went to save us a table. Alice was the next to arrive and we quickly got chatting about what the guys made us do because of that stupid bet. Then Bella arrived, quite happy I might add.

"Hi Bella!" Alice screamed.

"Hi." Bella replied.

"Enough with the small talk how did your evening with Edward go? What did he make you do?" Oh I love Alice, so straight to the point. Alice and I both leaned in eagerly to hear what we've been waiting to know all weekend.

"We picked up Mitch and then went home." Bella said innocently.

Alice raised an eyebrow, "That's it?"

Bella began to bite her lip and I knew there was more. "C'mon Bella, we are your best friends. Tell us." I said.

"Well we hung out for a while at my house…."

"And…" Alice prodded.

"And there might have been some kissing." It was then that I spit out half of the water I had just drank.

"WHAT!" Alice and I both screamed.

"How far did you go? Is he a good kisser? Was it part of the bet?" I asked quickly.

"Just kissing. YES! And no, it was not part of the bet, he said the only reason he made that bet is because he wanted to spend time alone together." Bella said blushing.

"So are you guys like together?" Alice asked.

"Not like boyfriend-girlfriend, at least not yet. I want to try the dating thing and if all goes well we can take it to the next level." Bella said.

"O.M.G" Alice said, "I need to plan dates more often."

"No kidding." I said.

Eventually we stopped grilling Bella about Edward and just chatted about anything and then it was time to return to work.

**-ALICE-**

Once again I was stuck working the late shift. As I was putting clothes on the shelves a man approached me. He was tall, about my age, and very handsome but he definitely had nothing on Jasper. "Hey your Alice right?"

"Yeah, do I know you?" I asked; now that I look at him he does kind of look familiar.

"Probably not. I just have seen you around campus and thought I'd come say hi." He smiled and looked down. Aww he was shy.

"Well nice to meet you-

"David." He finished and we shook hands. I smiled at him telling him that there was no need to be shy; he seemed like a nice guy.

"Oh! We are in calculus together! You sit in the back row don't you?" I realized.

"Yup that's me."

"Well, David, I have to get back to work here but I would love to catch up with you sometime. How about after our next class we can grab a bite?" I asked.

"Sure, that sounds great." I gave him a hug and then watched as he left the store. However once I turned to watch him leave I saw a very pissed Jasper standing there with a bouquet of roses.

**-JASPER-**

"Thanks a lot." I said to the florist as he handed me my flowers. Alice had the late shift tonight which she hated. I thought some flowers and a surprise visit from me would put her in a better mood. I got to the entrance of the department store when I stopped in my tracks. There was my Alice talking to some stupid preppy looking dushe bag.

I tried to hear what they were saying but they were just out of hearing range. Then I saw Alice smile and I could tell the guy liked her. I knew I needed to get a little closer so I moved up a little bit behind some clothes racks. "…we could grab a bite to eat."

"Sounds great."

Then they hugged, they fucking hugged. My new worst enemy walked right passed me out the door and I watched as Alice's eyes followed and then her eyes landed on me and a look of worry came over her.

I went up to her completely furious. "What the hell Alice!"

She put her hands up as if I were the police, "Jasper it's not what you think."

"Oh isn't it? I walk in here, like a total softie, with roses in order to make _you _happy and what do I arrive to? You asking some dushe on a date. How could you do that? This isn't a free for all Alice! I'm your boyfriend. Your _only _boyfriend!" I was so pissed. Here I am changing my ways for a girl who I thought I was falling in- nope I'm not even going to say that word.

"I'm your girlfriend?" What kind of question was that?

"That's all you have to say for yourself? Here I am changing my ways, taking you out on dates, bringing you flowers and you don't consider that dating. What I am to you? Just another toy. I thought we were fall-

I stopped right there. There was no way that I was going to tell her that I thought we were going to fall in love. She's played with me enough there was no way I was going to give her that satisfaction. I just turned around and stormed out of the store. I tuned her voice out of my head; I didn't want to hear her calls.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. ALSO any suggestions on what should happen next would be appreciated, I would really like to get your take on the story.**


End file.
